Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings
by Phoenyx-Fyre-Writer
Summary: REWRITE! Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him? Warning contains spanking. Canon Pairings. Full details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is chapter one of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day or so.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter/s, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Maria was out hunting, it had just turned dark and she could sense a gift somewhere, somewhere close to her. She abandoned her hurt and followed the feeling, getting closer and closer to the gift; the raw power she felt from this gift was intoxicating, like it was calling to her. Common sense indicated this gift had to come from a vampire rather than a human, but there were no vampire scents anywhere close by only human. Still she was on high alert as she followed the pull of the gift towards a beautiful house; the owners of this house had to be well off. Inside Maria could see a woman, man, and two boys, none of them seemed to have the gift she could sense but she knew the gift was coming from somewhere inside this house. She heard a commotion coming from the first floor of the house and watched as the woman – seemingly oblivious to the commotion – walked into the kitchen and out of sight.

Maria felt the sensed the gift getting closer and caught a glimpse of a tiny, but oh so beautiful blonde child. She looked to be around 10 years old but she was definitely small for her age. Maria knew immediately this was the human with the gift and felt a thrill of pleasure. When she had seen the two boys she'd been worried that she might not be allowed to change the human with the gift if they were too young, the law was clear however, so long as the child had reached double figures it could be changed and wouldn't be considered an immortal child. Maria was exceedingly grateful this child had reached their preteen years they were considered emotionally and intellectually developed enough that they could be taught and wouldn't risk exposure.

Maria moved around the house so she could see into the kitchen window as the child appeared in the kitchen where the woman was. The woman appeared to be cleaning up the remains of a family meal; from the child's bony body and the way her ragged dress hung off her Maria guessed she missed meals often.

"Ma! We have to leave! There's going to be a woman with red eyes, and she's going to come and eat you and Pa!" The gifted child urged. She tugged on her Ma's dress, her eyes frantically looking everywhere, her face a picture of panic.

Maria watched intrigued as the woman slapped the child across the face hard. She was more interested in what the child had said, than the fact she got slapped however. Could it be possible the child could see the future? It wasn't impossible, after all Maria could sense she was gifted and although Maria had never heard of a vampire being able to see the future. Still she did have the Major, he could manipulate emotions and she'd never heard of anything else like that, plus his Captain, who just seemed to know things. Yes, Maria decided, it was entirely possible that the child could see the future, but she'd have to keep listening to be sure.

"Mama?" The child asked. She sounded so hurt and betrayed; Maria had to assume the child had never been slapped before. That was a little disappointing, if she was that betrayed at a little slap how would she react when she upset the Major? A smile tugged at Maria's lips as the child's large blue eyes filled with tears that the child vainly attempted to blink back. Oh how Maria wished her newborns could cry, she watched with rapt attention hoping to witness more.

"I told you, you beastly little brat, stop lying about having visions! Devil take you, child!" The woman screeched.

The child took a step back, hurt clear on her expressive little face. "But Ma, they always come true! You know they do! I saw that the priest would hurt Lucy Belle and he did!" She protested, pleading with her Ma to listen.

That seemed to confirm it for Maria, she could see the future, but her Ma didn't believe her. Maria heard a male clear his throat and tore her gaze from the child and her Ma and saw a man standing there, a belt in hand. Maria's grin widened as she heard the child whimper, so maybe the child was used to discipline, just not being struck by her Ma.

"Into the living room, Tabitha. I'll beat the lies and devil out of you yet, child," the man stated.

Maria smiled as her guess was confirmed and she discovered the child's name, Tabitha, it definitely fit the tiny little child; even as skinny and underfed as she was she looked beautiful. Plus much like the gazelle the name was based on she looked ready to bolt at any second.

Tabitha stepped back, clearly scared. "Please Pa, please, not the belt, not again. Not the belt," she whimpered. The man stood tall and intimidating, glaring down at the terrified girl. More tears leaked out of her eyes as she shook her head. Tabitha's Pa looked at her with a mixture of disgust and hatred. She took yet another step back trembling.

"Get. Here. Now." Her Pa demanded in a clipped tone.

Tabitha stepped back once more shaking her head, clearly she didn't want to obey.

The man strode purposely towards the little girl and grabbed her by the arm, pulling her out of the kitchen and through to the living room.

Maria flitted around the house until she found the window to the living room. She decided she'd watch this play out, and then once the child was alone and accessible, she'd take her and change her.

Maria watched as Tabitha seemed to start panicking, thrashing about in her Pa's hold struggling as her breaths became quick and shallow before her pretty blue eyes glazed over and she went limp.

When the child went limp it seemed to enrage her Pa. He stripped her naked as a babe and threw her over the arm of the couch. He didn't wait for her to come back to awareness before he started whipping the belt down on the tiny backside.

The corners of Maria's lips curled up in a victorious smile, this child would be perfect for her army, already so well disciplined, it should only take a show of dominance from the Major to keep her behaving perfectly.

Maria watched impassively as the leather swished through the air before it struck the child's bottom, back, and thighs. She finally seemed to be coming out of her almost unconscious state as she screamed in pain when the belt struck her matchstick thighs.

"The little witch is getting what's coming to her," one of the boys snickered.

The child finally seemed to return to full consciousness as she started struggling as well as screaming. Her Pa held her down tight as he continued to thrash her however, so her struggles were all for nought.

Maria heard the moment Tabitha's vocal cords ripped due to her screaming but paid it no heed; the change would fix that easily enough.

"Daddy, please stop!" Tabitha rasped out.

The girl's Pa beat her harder after her rasped out plea for him to stop. "What did you just call me?" He roared. He was angry… no angry was an understatement; he was _raging_. "Answer me, damn it!" He demanded. He grabbed a handful of her long, blonde hair, and pulled her up to look at him.

"S-sorry, s-sir," Tabitha choked out her voice extremely raspy.

Her Pa threw her back onto the couch and continued the belting as she screamed and pleaded, promising anything to just get the beating over.

It only took a few more cutting lashes before the young girl blacked out.

Maria watched the remainder of the beating and climbed up into a tree to watch the child as she was bodily thrown into a room, still naked, the door slammed and locked. She watched the child in blissful unconsciousness and waited patiently for her parents to go to bed so she could slip in and steal the child. It would do no good to slip in now and take her just in case her 'loving' parents came to make sure she was still alive. Not that she thought it was likely, with how much they seemed to hate the girl, but she did not need the Volturi suspicious and coming down to visit; they would want the child themselves and she was not willing to share.

Just as Maria was about to slip into the child's room Tabitha woke up. Clearly terrified she ran to her door and tried to open it, when that failed she hammered her hands on the door pounding at it. "Ma! Pa! Let me out! The lady's going to kill me!" She shrieked, already hysterical.

Maria let out a small hiss of displeasure at having to wait even longer still it was good to have the gift confirmed beyond doubt now, the girl had to have seen herself being changed.

"Mama! Pa! Please! She's going to kill me! She has red eyes! Please, oh god, please!" Tabitha continued screaming, hammering desperately against the wooden door.

Maria slipped back into the tree she'd climbed into when she heard Tabitha's Pa's heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

"Tabitha Mae Johnson, if you don't shut the hell up, you're not going to have to worry about a red eyed woman because I'm going to come in there and shut you up properly. Stop lying unless you want another whipping, I hear one more peep out of you and you'll feel the strap next," he yelled.

The girl flinched almost violently as her Pa's much larger fist banged on her door, making it rattle on it's hinges. There was silence for a beat, Tabitha drawing in raspy breaths before the sound of heavy retreating footsteps could be heard.

Maria watched as Tabitha fell to her knees weakly and sobbed hysterically. She was a mess, thanks to re-opening the half healed cuts along her back, bottom and legs. Her hands were also in a state due to the amount of banging on the door she'd been doing. Sobbing pitifully she crawled painfully across the room and curled up in the corner.

Maria decided then was the time to slip in and take the gifted little one. She moved to the window and slid it up until there was room enough for her to climb in. She stood and stared at the young girl contemplating. "A little young, but so gifted. Trained well enough, I suppose you'd be an asset. If I waited, you'd be even better. Your gift though, that can't wait. The others though… you will be weak," she murmured mostly to herself. "Though not so weak, weaker yes, but I'm sure your gift will help… and really you're not so young, I don't think. Old enough certainly, and with the right words in the right ears no one would dare touch you…" she continued.

Tabitha whimpered, clearly scared by Maria's words.

Maria flitted across the room and put her hand over the girl's mouth, she couldn't risk the girl screaming now and ruining everything.

Tabitha could not tear her big blue doll like eyes from Maria's small almond shaped red ones.

"Shh, young one. Don't worry; I wont let them destroy you. You're too gifted to waste," Maria crooned softly. She looked down at Tabitha and without a word gathered her up in her arms, still keeping one hand over her mouth and threw herself out the window. She ran with the gifted child back to her ranch where she kept her newborns and carried Tabitha to her room. She lay her on the bed and took a second to extend her hearing, making sure her Major and Captain had taken her newborns for their hunt.

Tabitha, sensing danger, tried to get up so she could run away, the instinct to protect and survive too strong to ignore.

Maria saw her movements and pinned her down. "Oh no, little one, you're not going anywhere," she almost crooned. "You are going to serve in my army. Major Whitlock will be in charge of you, but don't worry; I'll make sure he doesn't destroy you," she continued in a sweet singsong tone. She smirked maliciously at her new gifted newborn. "Don't worry child, this will only hurt a lot. But afterwards, you'll thank me. Scream as much as you like; no one here is going to come to your aid."

Maria lent over Tabitha and sunk her teeth into her neck and pumping in as much venom as she could, she wanted this changed to be as quick as possible. She pulled back and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

Tabitha gasped as she felt razor sharp teeth pierce through and cut her skin so easily. She whimpered as she felt a fire start in her veins, her whimpers turned into gasps and her gasps turned into screams as the fire turned into a raging inferno.

~o~

 **There you have it, Chapter 1 of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. Let me know what you thought. Constructive criticism welcome but flames will be laughed at and used to keep myself warm. Hope you liked it and look out for the next chapter the day after tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, this is chapter two of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day or so hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

After three days of excruciating agony Tabitha felt the fire begin to fade and finally it stopped, as did her heart. She opened her eyes and looked around, everything was so much clearer. She realised she was now dressed in a simple dress with a petticoat, bloomers and panties, all which fit excellently. She sprang up into a crouch when she heard movement.

Maria stared at her newest newborn and smiled. "Welcome to your new life Tabitha. Come child, it's time to meet your fellow newborns. Major Whitlock will train you and make sure you're not destroyed. Learn to control your gift fast, and I will reward you. But first… enjoy," she told her. She pulled a human male into the room and pushed him towards her sure to be thirsty newborn.

Tabitha didn't think, she just launched herself towards the man and latched onto his neck. All she could think was _mine_ and _thirsty_. She drained the man dry before she came back to rationality. "What?" She asked confused. She wanted an explanation. However the sweet melodic tone of her voice distracted her momentarily.

"You're a vampire, Tabitha. You need human blood to live, and the only way to have human blood is to fight for it, to kill for it. We have to fight for the right to feed, and your gift will help us gain control of a larger feeding ground," Maria explained. She led Tabitha out of her room, out of her house and along to the barn that held all the newborns.

A pair of male voices could be heard. "The next idiot, egocentric newborn who wants to start a fight will be destroyed!" Two voices yelled in unison.

Maria caught hold of Tabitha by the shoulders and walked into the barn, pushing her towards Jasper. "She is your responsibility. I want her trained and fighting. She has a gift of seeing the future; work with it, and do _not_ destroy her or let anyone else destroy her, Major. She is valuable," she ordered before leaving.

All Tabitha could do was stand there and tremble. She looked up at the male, her face clearly displaying her worry for everyone to see, even those who couldn't feel emotions.

Jasper glared down at the tiny vampire growling a little in irritation.

Tabitha shrank back, trying to escape his glare. She didn't think he liked her much.

Jasper snapped his teeth and snarled viciously at her.

Tabitha was wrong, he didn't dislike her; he hated her.

Jasper growled and turned to face the other newborns. "You all heard the Mistress, anyone attempting to destroy this one will be destroyed, immediately," he warned threateningly. He turned back to the child and gave her a sinister smirk. "Don't worry brat, I know plenty of ways to keep newborns under control without destroying them. That being said your first fight should be entertaining," he sneered

Peter and Jasper exchanged a look and nodded. Together they sprung up to the hayloft; Jasper grabbed the girl's arm and pulled roughly, not enough to tear the limb off but enough to cause pain. As soon as they landed he threw her aside. "Your training begins in thirty seconds prepare yourself," he commanded.

Peter looked at the girl a little more softly. "Try and focus on your gift child, see what Jasper… I mean Major Whitlock is about to do, focus on your visions," he explained to her. He blinked in surprise when his gift informed him she was called Tabitha, well his gift didn't always supply _useful_ information.

Jasper resisted the urge to hiss at Peter, he didn't think they should give the child preferential treatment, just because Maria liked her. If anything, the fact Maria liked her should give them more incentive to hate the child and make her year absolute living hell. He sunk into a predatory crouch getting ready to launch at the girl. He was trying to decide what would be the best way to attack without destroying her; all while ensuring that, whatever attack he made, would show her he was boss and he was not to be messed with.

Tabitha's eyes glaze over as she was sucked into a vision.

Jasper didn't know she was seeing what he was about to do and launched his attack. He was aiming to sink his teeth into the back of her neck. He knew that it would not only physically hurt the child more than a normal bite, but that vampire instinct would take over and make her go limp – defeated; and that would be terrifying for her since she wouldn't understand yet. He bared his teeth as he flew through the air towards her and went to grab her. As soon as he went to grab her however she wasn't there. He landed and twisted, spinning around to see her standing no more than a metre away from where she had been. He growled in frustration, no newborn should be this good, especially not one who wasn't even an hour old.

Tabitha's eyes were still glazed over, she wasn't seeing far into the future only a couple seconds, but it was enough.

Jasper twisted around to attack again and went to wrap his arms around her, but at the last second she sidestepped.

Tabitha closed her eyes so she could stay a couple seconds ahead of the fight. She was coming to understand that she now had some measure of control over her visions. She could chose to stay in them and she could feel that she could leave and would be completely in the present. She could also summon them, she could chose to watch the future. Part of her wanted to experiment with this, but a little voice inside her was telling her this was definitely not the time.

Jasper growled low in his chest, hoping to scare the child.

Tabitha just kept her eyes closed, she had seen the growl but saw it didn't lead to an attack then so passed it off as unimportant.

Jasper kept trying to get the newborn in his clutches, but every time he tried she just evaded, always evading, she hadn't even attempted to attack – just evade. It was effective in working him into a fury that was for sure.

After almost ten minutes of constant evasion Peter decided to put in his own two cents. "Try and attack Major Whitlock too, don't just avoid the attacks," he suggested. His gift was niggling at him and he knew this newborn would be important to him although he didn't know why yet. He was also highly aware of Jasper's mounting frustration; if Tabitha didn't lose soon Jasper's eventual victory would be all that much more painful for her – it was inevitable that Jasper would win.

Jasper growled at Peter, the newborn was infuriating him and he didn't appreciate any outside assistance.

Tabitha's eyes flashed open and she launched her own sloppy untrained attack, tearing out of the future and snapping into the present. It was a mistake.

Jasper was easily able to deflect the weak attack. He grabbed her and sunk his teeth into the back of her neck growling, pumping as much venom as he could into the bite; he wanted this to be a painful lesson for the newborn.

Tabitha froze before going limp, the little voice inside her told her that movement meant instant death and she needed to submit completely. She didn't know why but she trusted that voice explicitly and intended to listen to it.

Jasper tossed her aside and watched as she fell down to the ground of the barn.

Tabitha spun gracefully and landed on her feet. Her hands went to the back of her neck wincing as she touched the gaping bite.

"Charlotte! Heal her," Peter barked.

Charlotte ran across the barn and immediately started licking the bite to seal it, trying to suck out some of the foreign venom and not inject too much of her own.

Jasper growled and turned away angrily.

"I don't know what Maria is thinking. Sure her visions seem to show her how to dodge attacks but she's a child. Regardless of training, she'll be small, an easy target – she's not likely to survive her first one on one," Peter observed rolling his eyes

"Come on we have newborns to train," Jasper declared. He decided to ignore Peter's comment about the little newborn. Truthfully he was worried about that as well. He was trying to convince himself that it was only because she was important to Maria, and Maria's punishments were something to avoid; but that just didn't sit right with him. He jumped down from the hayloft, landing easily and surveyed the newborns, Peter following seconds later. Together they stood looking firm, commanding, and intimidating.

"Circle!" Peter barked. He clapped his hands once.

The newborns sprang into action, standing in a circle.

Charlotte whispered into Tabitha's ear quickly telling her what to do and the two found a place together in the circle.

Jasper stepped into the centre of the circle. "What's the first rule of fighting?" he asked. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the newborns.

"Keep moving Sir," a newborn answered.

Jasper nodded. "Okay, today were going over rule number two; never go for the obvious kill. Your instincts tell you to wrap your arms around your enemy and crush them, and yes that will stop your enemy long enough to allow you to continue fighting, but it leaves you open to be killed. I'll show you," he instructed. He pointed to one of the newest newborns, only created a couple days before the child. "You, attack me, try to kill me," he ordered

The newborn charged straight at Jasper and he avoided the attack easily, flipping him over his back and landing him on the floor. "Dead," Jasper declared harshly. "Never attack head on, or you will lose," he explained. He split them into pairs, trying to keep them paired with someone of similar experience, it would do no good to have one of their almost yearlings with a week-old-newborn. He paired Charlotte and the child together after an internal debate. He would have pitted the child against one of the better fighters, but Maria had taken an interest in her and Jasper was nothing if not loyal.

Peter watched Charlotte and Tabitha fight.

Jasper continued his instruction, but he kept one eye on the fight between Charlotte and the girl.

To anyone the fight would have been mesmerising, it was truly something to watch. Now Jasper wasn't fighting her he could see how good she really was. How she stood calmly, eyes closed, looking tiny and harmless. As soon as Charlotte was about to land an attack she dodged out of the way, sometimes spectacularly. She did on occasion try and attack, clearly understanding that she had to use her visions to help, but her blows needed to be death blows for her to succeed, she lost more than she won when trying to attack.

Jasper realised everyone was staring at the fight and he'd stopped talking. He snapped himself out of it and clapped his hands together once to get everyone's attention. "Back to work," he ordered. He continued walking around and instructing the pairs of how to go for different kinds of attacks. He tried to work out why he felt so drawn to the tiny newborn, she was nothing to him, an annoyance that was all; just another newborn he would have to kill once her year was up, that was if she survived the fights.

Jasper tried not to stumble as he felt a wave of unbearable pain. He knew it was coming from the newborn and groaned. Clearly the child was suddenly remembering her human life, all newborns did eventually. However the memory she was recalling now was emotionally torturous and he was struggling to deal with it.

"Mama! Pa!" Tabitha cried out. She felt the devastating loss of her family, her parents, she loved them so much and now she could never see them again – she was all alone.

"STOP!" Jasper yelled. This caused all the newborns to freeze. He was surprised the little thing was still on her feet with the emotional torment she was going though in her head. Despite himself, he wanted to comfort her – of all things. He knew he had to get her out of here… now. She was messing with his emotions and his head. "Enough. Go hunt. Charlotte, you keep an eye on that one," he ordered pointing at the girl. "One human each, that's all," he finished quickly. He pointed to the barn door letting them go. He turned away as then left as fast as they could.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Two of Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, this is chapter three of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. I am so sorry for the delay, I ended up in hospital, do not fear it has not been abandoned and is still going up, but that is why there was no update. To make up for this the next update will be tomorrow.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Peter was confused, but he waited for the newborns to all leave before walking up to Jasper. "What was that about Major?" He asked curiously. He had his suspicions and his gift was giving him a few pieces of information, but he'd never seen Jasper so rattled. Plus he had to admit; it was slightly amusing seeing Major Whitlock lose it the way he had.

Jasper could feel curiosity and a hint of humour in Peter's emotions. He resisted the urge to growl at his second in command, really he did have every right to ask, but the humour annoyed him. "It was the newborn, her memories came back to her. Her pain was too much," he hissed. He paced the now almost vacant barn in consternation.

Peter frowned in confusion. The Major handled newborn emotions on a daily basis; for years he'd been dealing with them having flashbacks. Why would this little one's affect him so? "What were the emotions like?" He probed.

Jasper could feel Peter's awe and confusion. Of course he'd be in awe of anything that made the Major lose his cool. He sent Peter what he felt when the blasted child had her flashback.

"Shit," Peter exclaimed cringing. He tried to examine the emotions Jasper sent him but it was hard to concentrate under the onslaught.

Jasper stopped projecting. "I know. I had to get her out, she was making me irritated," he lied. He didn't understand how he felt about the newborn child vampire; to him surely she was just another newborn – another newborn he had to train and then kill when the year mark came. He tried to convince himself of this, but he couldn't shake the niggling feeling that she was something more. Still, he did not want to get into all of this with his second in command just now so the lie would have to suffice.

"What happened in her human life to make her feel that?" Peter questioned shocked. He didn't understand how a newborn could feel all that pain and not instantly crumple to the floor in agony. "Major, those emotions, they would cripple any other newborn, how was she not immobilised with agony?" It was more than just curiosity behind that question; emotional warfare was how Jasper controlled the newborns if more than one of them were getting out of hand. If Tabitha could withstand pain like that she'd be hard to manage, as Jasper wouldn't be able to send her to her knees with emotional pain.

Jasper couldn't understand either; though he wasn't thinking straight right now and wasn't worried about things the way Peter was. He just didn't like not knowing, it put him on edge. "I don't know. I don't know anything. All I know is the brat is important to Maria because of her gift," he snapped at Peter. He rounded on his partner teeth bared in aggression.

Peter lowered his head, showing Jasper the back of his neck, a sign of submission.

Jasper turned away, momentarily appeased. He continued to growl in his chest and returned to his frustrated pacing.

Peter relaxed his carefully submissive pose and looked up again. "I don't understand why you're so caught up on it Jasper, she's just another newborn," he voiced carefully. He had a niggling feeling from his gift again, it wasn't often his gift was quite this unclear, but there was something about that girl.

"I know!" Jasper roared. He bared his teeth and let rip a ferocious snarl.

Peter backed away several feet and then lowered his head, exposing the back of his neck once more. He considered dropping to his knees, but he didn't think it was necessary just yet.

Jasper merely growled. He knew if he stuck around any longer he'd end up hurting Peter. "I need to go hunt," he snapped tersely. "Go and keep an eye on her. The last thing we need is for her to cross into enemy territories and be killed or made to work for them, her gift is not something we want in enemy hands. That reminds me, earlier I saw you receive some information from your gift?"

"Just the newborns name, Tabitha. We both know my gift doesn't always tell me anything useful," Peter explained.

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly, as if the girls name meant nothing to him, he hated himself for wanting to know it. He ran out of the barn and went to search the city for his prey hoping a hunt would help clear his head.

Tabitha ran with Charlotte letting her mind wonder. She felt another stab of pain as she thought of how her life had been changed so suddenly. Before she had been loved and cherished, sure her visions made it so she had to be punished, but she knew her parents loved her – she was sure of it. After all, what parents didn't love their child? Now that was gone and she was stuck with a man who hated her and enjoyed causing her pain, at least her father only whipped her when she had her visions. Whilst pain was nothing she wasn't used to and couldn't deal with, she would rather not have to deal with it.

"Calm child, its ok. I will not harm you," Charlotte promised.

Tabitha looked up at Charlotte. She assumed she was called Charlotte, as the guy who was with Major Whitlock had ordered a Charlotte to heal her and this was the woman who responded. She couldn't be sure though and was too frightened to ask, she was only sure of Major Whitlock's name. She just wanted to go home and for things to go back to normal.

Charlotte kept hold of the little girl's hand and stopped. "Stay here young one, my mate will fetch us both a human to drink," she explained. She let go of the little one's hand and stood waiting.

Tabitha just stared at Charlotte confused.

Peter arrived then looking at both Charlotte and Tabitha, he had two humans with him and waited for the child and Charlotte to lunge.

Tabitha at first whimpered and took a step back. Sure the man had been kind to her, but he was on Major Whitlock's side and that scared her. Then, however, she smelt it, a scent so delicious it owned all. She lunged and latched onto the old man the male vampire held in one hand. She bit down into his neck and drained him; she needed his blood, all of it. She felt like she was possessed.

Charlotte drained the woman Peter held in the other hand.

Once she'd drained the man Tabitha gasped in shock, she had killed again. She shoved the body from her. She looked up at the male vampire and stepped back, scared and trembling.

"Calm child, you have no need to fear me… like you do I have a gift, a similar gift but still very different. I tend to just know things, things that are certain, things that will eventually happen unless I do something to stop them. Of course sometimes I have to do something to make what I know will happen, happen," Peter told her softly. "For example my gift has informed me you're name is Tabitha? Is that right?" he asked.

Tabitha couldn't make sense of his words and just took another step back. "Yes. I want to go home," she whimpered

"I know it's all very overwhelming for you young one, but Charlotte and I will help you adjust, you will become very dear to our hearts, Major Whitlock's too. I know it's hard to believe but things will get better," Peter soothed. "My name is Peter Whitlock, although you should probably call me Captain around the Major, alone and with Charlotte you may call me Peter. I'm afraid you can't go home though Tabitha. You would react like you did to this man and kill your family, and you risk exposure."

Tabitha glanced between the two other vampires. She stepped slightly closer to Charlotte; between the two vampires, she felt safer around the smaller female.

"Exposure? I don't understand," Tabitha asked in her sweet singsong voice. Everything was so new, strange and different, she didn't like it.

Peter crouched down, averting his eyes and showing Tabitha the back of his neck, hands raised, the classic submissive pose.

The position eased some of Tabitha's fears and allowed her to relax a little.

Peter slowly lowered further until he was sat on the floor and peeked up at Tabitha.

Tabitha relaxed more when Peter sat, making himself lower than her. She didn't understand why, but she no longer felt threatened by Peter.

"Now Tabitha, there are certain things you need to know about vampires. Things our Mistress Maria, should have told you. We are more intelligent than humans, we think at much faster rates. We are much stronger and much faster than anything out there. Physically we look much the same, but as I am sure you can see we have red eyes, so do you. Now, as for the myths surrounding vampires, garlic doesn't bother us – though human food does not smell pleasant, crucifixes, running water, mirrors, wooden stakes, and human weapons do not bother us at all. The only thing we have to be wary of is sunlight, but it does not hurt us, we… stand out a little," Peter explained.

Charlotte giggled a little. "What my very masculine mate is struggling to say is that we sparkle like we've been covered in a thousand diamonds," she supplied.

Peter nodded. "Thank you Charlotte. Mistress Maria makes the rules for us, do not cross her if you wish to live. You are lucky Tabitha the Mistress has decided you are important to her, which means the Major will protect you – even from himself. Still while you are offered a degree of protection there is one rule that, if broken, will mean your life. Do not expose the existence of vampires to a human you are not intending to drain or change. That is what I mean by exposure. We have to be strict with our feeding and fighting, we can't effect the population too much, and that is why Charlotte, myself, and now you, will only hunt the sick and the dying."

Charlotte smiled a little at Tabitha. "Do not worry too much about that rule, stick with Peter and me as much as you can and we will protect you from causing exposure," she reassured.

Peter nodded in agreement again. "Another thing you need to know is, we are vastly more animalistic than humans, much baser and much have stronger instincts. The first thing you need to learn in order to survive, is that pose I just showed you and this, being lower than the vampire threatening, or threatened by you; unless you wish to fight. With the Major assume that pose whenever you feel threatened. It'll appease him and so you'll both be more relaxed," he clarified. His voice was low and slow, relaxed and soothing.

"Getting lower is a sign of submission, which could very well save your life, and also a sign of respect," Charlotte added. She sat down as well, so she was lower than Tabitha, but also lower than Peter

Tabitha looked at them both and felt fairly relaxed around them. Out of curiosity she checked her visions. It would do her no harm to sit, and it would make life a little easier for her; so she sat looking curiously at them.

Peter smiled and bowed his head to Tabitha. "Now, did you feel anything when I showed you my submissive pose?" He asked.

Tabitha thought back, recalling perfectly exactly how she felt, then nodded. "Yes, I felt slightly pleased, but I didn't and still don't understand why." She was getting comfortable with Peter and Charlotte and so speaking to them and being honest was becoming a lot easier.

"That is part of your vampire side, we all call it our beast. It's the side that takes over around human blood, or when you get any extreme emotion. The Major, has his beast out almost all the time, as do most newborns, since they can't control it yet, they have too much human blood running through them to get in any sort of sense of control," Peter explained. He paused as his gift supplied some information for him. "Oh, it is your gift that allows you a larger measure of control than most newborns would have. I will explain this to Major Whitlock, that should hopefully calm his worries about you some."

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Three of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, this is chapter four of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. Here as promised the next chapter.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Tabitha frowned in confusion. She didn't understand, although she thought about when she drained the humans and recalled thinking _mine_ and _thirsty_ so she could sort of understand.

Peter smiled and nodded. "Yes that little voice in your head, that's your beast or vampire side speaking to you," he explained.

Tabitha tensed as another human memory came back to her. Her eyes widened and she jumped up to her feet pulling a back flip shocked as she tried to get some distance. She had seen Charlotte die; she'd seen… what had she seen? Tabitha searched through her memories; she'd seen a tall pale man with honey blonde wavy hair and scary red eyes, the muddy image aligned with the crystal clear image of Jasper. "I saw you die! Major Whitlock killed you!" She screeched.

Peter and Charlotte exchanged a curious glance.

As Tabitha's anger rose she heard the voice in her head again, more clearly than before. ' _You have to calm down. We can't go up against The Major. He'd kill us… well you, I'm just a voice in your head… the voice of reason_.' Tabitha frowned, she tried to match that voice with the one she had heard when she smelt the blood. ' _Yes that is me. Now, so long as you be good and listen to me when I make my input, we will survive. Trust the Captain. He's a good man. You should try and get close to The Major, there's a few distinct futures that could happen and only one if you don't_.' Tabitha thought about what could happen if she didn't get close to The Major, about to search the future to find out. ' _We die_ ,' the voice in her head stated.

Peter and Charlotte just watched the play of emotions on Tabitha's face.

Charlotte smiled. "It's pretty disconcerting the first time you hear the voice properly, it's best to listen to it though, it will never steer you wrong. However it's not good to live off it constantly, it can make you more vicious," she informed Tabitha.

"Come on Charlotte, Tabitha, its time to go back. The Major will want to continue training. Tabitha use your visions, you're doing well, but you need to work more on attacking, try and see the course of action that will succeed before you attack," Peter coached.

Tabitha nodded in agreement and stood up swiftly.

"How about a little on the spot training? Tabitha try and follow your scent back to the barn," Peter instructed.

Tabitha let her instincts tell her what to do, sniffing the air, setting off at a dead sprint when she caught her own scent. She could smell and hear Peter and Charlotte following; it made her a little anxious being able to sense two other predators following her, but as she could identify them through their scents she was able to shake off the unease.

Peter allowed Charlotte and Tabitha to enter on their own, he was much higher in rank and so it would give the wrong impression if they were to enter with him. He jumped up through the window of the hayloft to join Jasper.

Tabitha and Charlotte walked in together and stood together, waiting for Peter and Jasper to come down and commence with training. A tall, intimidating, male vampire approached them. Together they slipped into the submissive pose, but it was the wrong thing to do. Tabitha's instincts were screaming at her to look the vampire in the eyes and challenge him. She didn't want to and her hesitation was another mistake. When she did look up she saw he had a twisted, sneering smirk on his face.

"Strip whores," he commanded in a lust filled voice. They had bowed their heads to him, showing him their submission, he was unmated and although the child was a child, he didn't care, all he could think was how tight she would feel.

Neither of them moved, frozen in shock, trying to decide what to do.

Tabitha was anxiously searching through future to see what to do but as her visions were based on decisions and she was panicked and scared the correct path to follow wasn't coming to her.

He growled when they didn't obey.

Tabitha let out an involuntary whimper of fear.

Knowing the child was scared of him spurred him on and quick as a flash he reached out to grab Tabitha.

Luckily for Tabitha she saw his move before he made it so was able to dodge out of the way. This though only served to further enrage the newborn and Tabitha had to dodge more and more, all the while trying to see whether she could make an attack to save herself. She saw a possible route for attack when the vampire trying to get her changed his mind and was about to go for Charlotte; out of options she launched her own attack.

He saw the attempted attack, but he was no week-old newborn, he'd been around for a few months now and was able to grab Tabitha around the throat lifting her up. "You're mine now little bitch, I'm going to enjoy using you, don't be afraid to scream. I'll enjoy every scream I can rip from your throat."

Tabitha yelped as she was picked up, she could be untouchable with her visions, but as soon as someone got their hands on her she was stuck. She wasn't strong enough to escape someone's grip, even though she was a newborn – she was still a child. She gasped and struggled in his grip, her little, thin, fingers struggling against his large, thick, fingers. His words sent a shock of terror through her system her beast urging her to fight. Suddenly the vampire that had been holding her dropped her to the ground without warning. She caught herself quickly and shifted into an attacking stance, focusing on the immediate future to try and preserve her life. Almost immediately she stopped and straightened up seeing Major Whitlock protecting her.

Jasper and Peter had been talking in the hayloft, deciding what to go through with the newborns. Having decided to work on uneven numbers, they jumped down from the hayloft.

Jasper froze for a second seeing a newborn holding his little girl in a tight grip. He growled low in his chest and flashed to the vampire holding her, he tore the hand that was wrapped around her neck clear off and crouched defensively in front of his little one. He didn't understand his own protective instincts, he knew the child wouldn't be killed, just fucked and he didn't interrupt the newborns fucking normally. He was also confused by his thoughts, he thought of the girl as his little girl? Where the hell had that come from? He pushed aside the thoughts and concentrated on the newborn Peter had restrained and the other newborns staring. "All of you listen up, right the fuck now! This girl is not to be touched, she is special to the Mistress, and I will not have any of you causing her any harm. Listen very carefully, touch her and you'll be torn apart and burnt to ash," he roared. He turned to look at Peter and nodded, knowing his second would know what he wanted him to do

Peter had grabbed the newborn and was holding him pinned to the floor; face down, his knee in the small of his back, his arms twisted back painfully. He nodded in acceptance of the unspoken command and tore the male's arms off, followed by his head and legs. He tossed the limbs into a pile, keeping the head in his left hand, striking a match and tossing it onto the disassembled vampire, as the torso and torn limbs set alight he collected the torn off hand adding that to the pyre. Finally he showed the remaining newborns the head before tossing that final piece in.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Jasper yelled, making the walls vibrate.

Everyone but Peter and Tabitha flinched and lay down on the floor, on their bellies, necks exposed. "Yes Major," all the newborns agreed submissively.

Tabitha kept her head down, her face looking at the floor. She couldn't help the huge surge of love, happiness and security she felt with Major stood above her protecting her.

Peter flitted to Tabitha, putting a hand on her shoulder and looking down at her. He glanced at the still growling Jasper. "Be vigilant young one. Some here are not as cowed and intimidated as they appear. The Major and I will do our best to protect you, but we can't be everywhere. Make sure you show everyone what you can do, don't allow the others to view you as weak or an easy target. Until you are certain your attack will be a deathblow and you are guaranteed success, use your gift. The Major and I will teach you a few special moves to give you an advantage due to your size," he whispered to her.

Jasper glared at the newborns. "Today we are going to do uneven numbers, Charlotte join us. The rest of you are all going to attack Captain, Charlotte, Tabitha, and myself," he told them. Jasper knew of course that Charlotte was Peter's mate and he helped his second in command keep that information from their Mistress, though he didn't know what he was going to do when Charlotte's year mark came up. He shook his head to clear those thoughts; right now he needed to concentrate on showing these newborns why they did not mess with him.

The older newborns all exchanged wary glances, while the younger ones looked either scared or eager.

Peter looked down at Tabitha. "Use your visions to avoid every attack, the Major and I will protect you," he instructed.

Tabitha nodded in agreement and immediately slipped into the future, only a few seconds.

Jasper shared a glance with Peter and the two experienced warriors sunk into fighting crouches. "Fight!" he commanded. He knew Peter would be protecting Charlotte and Tabitha, so that he could focus on landing painful bites and attacks.

The fight was brutal and short; Jasper had landed painful bites to the back of each newborn's neck, some had lost arms, some hands, two had lost the bottoms of their jaws.

"That is how to take on multiple attackers. Now for those of you currently missing a body part, collect it and reattach it. We will now see how each of you do against a group," Jasper directed.

Though the younger newborns complained, a glare from Major Whitlock got them reattaching the lost limbs quickly.

Jasper called each newborn out to fight alone and selected four others to attack together. He instructed during the fight, pausing it and showing some moves the newborn could use. Some faired better than others, Charlotte did fairly well and Jasper guessed Peter had been giving her private instruction to help her survive. Finally he called Tabitha and watched as she took on four newborns. The fight enthralled him, she was absolutely untouchable, he would be teaching her a few quick deathblows she could deliver; with those moves she'd stand a decent chance of not just surviving but also taking out a few as well.

Tabitha saw the moves Major Whitlock intended to teach her when he decided on them. She dropped and tucked under one of the newborns legs, leaping up and twisting to land on his back and bring her teeth to his neck.

"Dead!" Jasper and Peter exclaimed in shock.

Before the other three newborns could try and touch her, Tabitha pushed herself up into the air back flipping onto the floor and returning to dodging attacks again. She watched for another opening and to the shock of Jasper and Peter she was able to defeat all her opponents.

"That is how you handle multiple attackers. Naturally Tabitha's gift gives her an edge, but you'll notice she didn't once try and go for the obvious kill, or stop moving at any point," Peter explained.

Jasper didn't know what to think. The child had talent and had somehow seen the moves he thought he would have made against the grouping and pulled them off with precision. He didn't know why, but that worried him. He couldn't explain his own thoughts and feelings, which was beyond frustrating. One thing he did understand was she was the most talented – in terms of evasion – newborn in the group. A few more little tricks like that and she could easily become the best fighter. Instead of being pleased that he had such a talented newborn, he was nervous.

Peter glanced at Jasper. "I can give her some instruction, away from the others, to help her," he offered.

Jasper nodded stiffly and grabbed Tabitha's arm as he jumped up onto the hayloft, flinging her over to the bales of hay.

Tabitha turned a back flip mid-air and landed on her feet.

Jasper growled a warning before turning away from Tabitha.

Surprisingly Tabitha didn't feel any fear, only a warming sense of protection.

Peter jumped up after and landed near Tabitha. He was about to explain a few moves he thought she could pull to help deliver quick deaths to anyone attacking her.

"Oh, I wouldn't have thought of that one," Tabitha commented.

Peter frowned in confusion before his own gift supplied the answer for him. "Oh, you see what we decide to teach you or show you?" he asked.

Tabitha nodded. "Yes, that's how I won. I could see what Major Whitlock was deciding to teach me and I used it."

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Four of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, this is chapter five of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Tabitha was moved permanently to the hayloft and Jasper always stayed close to her. She frustrated him with her unwillingness to fight. She had more talent in her little finger than half the newborns Maria had changed, but she was just so hesitant to deliver the deathblow. If she continued like this she'd eventually slip up and be killed, sure she was practically untouchable now, but she always hesitated in the attack. Peter taught her various moves to kill an opponent, how to get under their guard, but she loathed to use them for some reason

Tabitha was training with Charlotte when she felt the vision coming. It was just like when she was human, she had no control, but unlike when she was human she was still in full control of her senses and body. "Major! Enemy army approaching; twenty newborns and two elders – a mated couple," she called out.

Jasper nodded at Tabitha, trusting her visions completely. "Newborns! Move out!" he barked.

Everyone knew what that order meant and together they marched out to face the enemy.

"Captain! Make sure the kid aint harmed," Jasper ordered. He wanted to keep Tabitha safe but didn't want to put himself in that position.

Peter nodded and stood close to Tabitha and Charlotte, guarding over Tabitha, trusting that Charlotte would keep herself safe.

Tabitha stood ready and slipped into the future. She dodged, flipped, slid and twisted so much she was untouchable, and every time someone came near her she was already gone. Occasionally she took out the vampires coming at her, mostly she dodged unless her visions let her know she was assured of victory. Until suddenly she came out of the future and stared at the blood red eyes of none other than her father. She froze and Peter only just reached her in time destroying the vampire about to deliver the deathblow.

Jasper watched the battle, had they been human it would have been a bloodbath. Already there was a fire burning, with limbs strewn around, vampires hissing and screeching as they attacked his troops without thought. His army was clearly winning, but it was brutal; the horrors Jasper had witnessed during his time as a solider in the human war paled in comparison. That was why Jasper allowed his instincts full control. His beast didn't bat an eyelash at this kind of carnage. The bodies of vampires strewn about, screaming in agony because one of his fighters had removed an arm and tossed it into the burning pyre, that was nothing, that was a picturesque landscape. However, the way Tabitha was stood still staring horrified as Peter had to fend vampires off her; now that was horrifying.

Jasper couldn't understand why she wasn't using her gift to at least dodge the attacks. He had no idea what he wanted to do. Part of him wished he could claim that he just didn't care, but though he didn't understand why, he did care. She looked so tiny, so vulnerable, he needed to protect her, to love and cherish her… _what the fuck?_ Love and cherish her? Jasper couldn't work out what the hell was going on with him. Shaking himself out of his thought he dashed out and started helping his soldiers to dismantle the enemy newborns.

Peter was working his ass off to protect Tabitha. "Any help you want to give would be really useful right now Tabitha. Whatever is going on, you need to snap the hell out of it and move!"

Tabitha couldn't help at all. There was nothing she could do but stare at her father not comprehending what he was doing here.

Jasper could only assume the vampire had a gift and he was using it – whatever it was – on her. He ran up to the vampire and quickly tore his head off before tearing him apart and chucking him in the burning pyre.

Tabitha's scream was ear piercing.

Jasper growled, it was definitely not the newborn affecting her; she was having some emotional moment. On the battle field no less. Jasper quickly went to help Peter keep the other newborns away from Tabitha.

Tabitha curled up into a ball and sobbed her heart out whimpering for her Pa under her breath, too muffled and quiet for even Jasper and Peter to hear. Around her the battle continued on but she was too lost in her misery to care

Peter and Jasper managed to protect Tabitha until the other army was eliminated.

Out of sheer frustration Jasper aimed a savage kick at Tabitha, watching as she flew back. "Stupid newborn," he muttered. He turned and walked back towards the barn with the rest of his army. "Peter, get her will you? You two and Charlotte can be clean up crew." He needed to get Tabitha out of his head before he circumvented orders and killed her… if he could. He walked back to the barn and had the newborns go out for a hunt. Once clean up was done Tabitha was going to get the dressing down of her life. He couldn't kill her, as he would normally do if it were any other newborn, but vampires could be put back together so long as nothing was burnt, he was going to show the little newborn how much pain a vampire's body could feel.

Jasper paced up and down the barn waiting for Peter to return with Tabitha. He was getting more and more furious as he paced. Newborns who were lucid enough to have flashbacks normally got themselves killed, and yet it was his job to protect her. To top things off he wanted to! He hated the idea of something hurting her but he couldn't understand why. She was just some pitiful newborn. She'd be killed when she became a yearling, unless Maria decided to keep her. He paced until Peter got back and grabbed the Tabitha by the hair tossing her clean across the barn. "Captain, Charlotte, leave us," he ordered.

Peter grabbed his mate, his head low, neck showing, and his free hand up as he started backing away.

Charlotte did the same walking away her palms up.

Tabitha hadn't been ready for the grab, but she managed to land on her feet, turning to face Jasper bewildered.

Jasper growled watching them leave, before turning his head, his pitch black eyes focused on Tabitha; the bane of his existence. It would be so easy to end her, to put her out of his misery, but he couldn't do it, Maria would end him… at least that's the excuse he told himself. "So, you worthless, waste of space, pathetic excuse for a vampire. You think it's a good idea to have a fucking emotional break down on the middle of a battle field?" He hissed. He sneered as he stalked towards Tabitha.

Tabitha looked at Jasper, red eyes filled with fear. She shrunk back against the wall of the barn dropping her head and exposing her neck to try and appease Jasper.

Jasper jumped the distance to her, grabbing her arm, tearing it off, and tossing it across the barn, before picking her up by her throat and squeezing a little. "I could so easily end your wretched existence, you are worthless to me; a waste of space, good for nothing. I could so happily watch you burn," he lied through his teeth. He needed to show her behaviour like that wasn't going to cut it in his army, but he couldn't destroy her to make an example of her like he would one of the other newborns. No, she had to be kept alive.

Tabitha screamed when her arm was ripped off, thrashing about in agony as she was picked up. The squeezing of her throat cut off her scream and her tiny fingers scrambled against Jasper's grip trying to loosen it. It was true she didn't need to breath but it still caused her to panic a little when she couldn't.

The main problem Jasper was having was her emotions, they were so pure and innocent he was drawn to them like a moth to a flame. Right now he hated himself for causing this level of fear and pain in her. He wanted to just cradle her in his arms and whisper words of comfort in her ear all night and he didn't understand why. He threw her back and followed after her, stamping on her chest as she landed, feeling the bones in her chest break.

Tabitha screamed out in agony, slamming her hand into the ground to try and take away the pain.

Jasper had to laugh to cover up the piercing pain that shot through him, it wasn't even her pain he could feel – although he did feel that strongly – it was his own that was causing him so much distress. He was warring with his instincts, he didn't know what he was doing and it hurt him almost as much as he could feel it was hurting Tabitha. "Scream all you want! No one's going to rescue you," he roared. He picked her up and sunk his teeth into the top of her spine, shaking his head to make the bite ragged and to cause her more pain. It was all he could do not to gather her up in his arms and beg for her forgiveness. His instincts were screaming at him to stop, but he convinced himself he had to continue, this was the only way to keep her alive – to make her more terrified of him than the battle or any emotional moment. So long as she feared what he would do to her she'd be fine.

Though she was in agony, Tabitha went limp feeling the teeth in the back of her neck, her instincts protecting her.

Jasper let Tabitha go then, watching as she fell to the floor. He rolled her onto her back with his foot before dropping to the floor next to her and holding her to the floor, pinning her by her throat. "I'm going to get your arm, move and I'll burn it instead of attaching it," he threatened. He squeezed her throat a little tighter to emphasis his point before pushing up to standing.

Tabitha held perfectly still, her mind almost shutting down with stress and pain.

Jasper picked up Tabitha's little arm ignoring the stab of pain at seeing how tiny the limb was and walked back to her. "Hmm, so it seems you can listen. Maybe you're not completely obtuse," he sneered harshly. Although she had plenty of her own venom, he was going to attach her arm with his own venom, it would cause her significantly more pain, just like the bite he'd left on her back. He'd have to get Charlotte to heal that for her, once he'd decided to show her some mercy. He returned to his previous position, holding her down forcibly by her neck and then covered the end of her arm in his venom before holding it to the tear site on her body.

Tabitha screamed and thrashed as Jasper reattached her arm. If she were human she'd probably have passed out due to pain.

 _Please don't make me do this again please._ Jasper mentally pleaded. He thought it would do no good to show her how much she was getting to him. Once her arm was reattached and the wound sealed he let her up. "Go hunt. One human only," he ordered sharply. He watched as she ran out, holding her chest. He knew the ribs were healing already but fresh blood was what she needed for them to heal quickly and much less painfully. As soon as she was back he planned on ordering Charlotte to heal the bite, it would scar awfully as it was but healing it would start off the ending of the pain.

Tabitha scrambled up, needing to get away from Jasper, though each movement caused the broken ribs to move in her chest she continued out.

Jasper set about pacing once more, the punishment he had just dealt out was weak compared to what he had subjected the other newborns too. He couldn't understand why he felt so torn up about the way he'd punished her, why he still wanted to chase after her to beg for her forgiveness.

Peter and Charlotte were waiting outside listening to the punishment going on inside the barn.

Charlotte struggled in Peter's arms, not wanting to listen to the little girl get hurt. She didn't know the girl, but she did care for her a little.

Peter kept hold of Charlotte, knowing he needed to be close when the punishment was over. He watched as Tabitha ran from the barn, he trusted his gift normally, but he wondered if that was perhaps a mistake this time. Still there wasn't any other option he could see at the moment.

Charlotte immediately went to leave now that the child had.

Peter held her back. "No Sugar. We need to talk to the Major and let him go after her," he explained.

His words caused Charlotte to growl. There was no way she was going into that barn after what the Major had just done to the little one.

"Listen! If this doesn't go as plan you die! She dies! And I die trying to protect you both! It has to be this way. I know its hard but there is no other way," Peter snapped sternly. He shook his mate a little trying to get through to her.

Charlotte whimpered but she let it go. She collapsed into his arms and held him close. She could handle herself dying, but not her Peter.

"Come on let's go back in, send the Major on his way, then we can go hunt," Peter offered softly. He wrapped an arm around Charlotte's shoulders.

They walked back to the barn together.

"Major we got trouble. Tabitha is going to run into three strange vampires on our land. You need to get there now," Peter stated. He was reporting in Captain mode.

"Co-ordinates Captain!" Jasper demanded.

"Out on the edge of our land, near Guadalajara," Peter responded.

Jasper was off in a blink of an eye.

Peter took Charlotte's hand. "Let's hunt Sugar."

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Five of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is chapter six of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Tabitha was an emotional wreck as she ran, just running without stopping. She wanted to just get as far away as possible and tend her wounds from the battle and the ones Jasper had given her. She stopped to take stock of her surroundings and that's when she noticed three strange scents. This was not good. All the newborns all knew each other's scent, so that, on the battlefield, they only attacked those that were their enemies. She froze and spun around in a circle, searching her visions to see if she could see a way out of this, the need to survive kicking in.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A tiny little child newborn, out all alone," a voice taunted.

Tabitha hissed a warning. "I'm not alone, you need to leave these lands, they belong to Maria Cortez and Major Jasper Whitlock, stay and your life is forfeit," she warned.

Three vampires came into view. "You look alone, and we haven't fed in days. I think we'll hunt here, drink our fill, you don't have a problem with that do you? If your Mistress and Master ask, you'll tell them you couldn't control yourself won't you newborn?"

Jasper had run as fast as he could and heard the three trespassers taunting Tabitha. He walked into the small clearing. "My name is Major Jasper Whitlock, I'm sure you've heard of me. This newborn is not as alone as you assume trespassers. You are in claimed territory, the blood here belongs to Maria and me. Leave these lands now and never return, if you wish to continue existing. I have your scents now, if I come across even the hint of them, I will track you down and end your existence. Now go, before I change my mind and destroy you," he threatened.

After what had just happened, Tabitha was surprised at how relieved she felt at Jasper's presence. No matter what, she knew he had orders to protect her. She was pretty sure that wasn't the only thing stopping him from killing her, but she was glad she did have that.

The three vampires exchanged glances, they might have fancied their chances against a little child newborn, but they had indeed heard of Major Jasper Whitlock, he was famous in the South. Two of them knew they stood no chance against the highly skilled Warrior, so backed away slowly until they were out of sight and then turned to run as far as they could.

The third – the same vampire who had taunted Tabitha stayed. He had heard of Major Jasper Whitlock, but he figured most of those stories were exaggerated. He growled as his two companions left him. "Cowards," he muttered. "I challenge your claim over these lands… and I want the child, I'm sure I could find some use for a pretty little thing like you," he leered

Jasper moved like a viper, leaping forward, reaching out and grabbing a fistful of the vampire's hair. He landed slightly behind the vampire, and leaned down to whisper in his ear. "You should have run while you had the chance. Your friends might be cowards, but at least they live to flee another day. You are worse that a coward, you are utterly asinine. Do not think for one second I think of you as any kind of threat, I'm killing you because it's almost cruel allowing something as inept as you to live a moment longer." His words were spoken as one might to a lover, soft and almost caressing. He then sunk his teeth into the vampire's neck and tore his head off. He made quick work of shredding the vampire and piling his remains before lighting a match and tossing onto the dismantled body.

Tabitha watched with barely restrained awe at the ease in which the Major tore the other vampire apart.

Jasper watched the body burn for a moment before he turned and grabbed Tabitha by her elbow and pulled her in the direction of a village. "One human," he ordered. His tone broke no discussion as he let go of her elbow. "One human. Then you come back here. It seems as if my last punishment was not enough." He was listening purely to his instincts now. He would teach her how to behave and while it wouldn't be pleasant for her, it would be much more suitable for a child.

Tabitha saw the grab this time but did nothing to avoid it. She hurried along with the Major, surprised she was able to keep up with only a little extra effort. Her eyes flashed wide and worried at the order, but she nodded, dashing off to the village and finding the hospital. Peter and Charlotte had taught her to only hunt the sick and dying. It helped ease the guilt she felt at taking another life. She circled the hospital choosing her prey, sniffling the air to try and find who smelt the most appetising. She found an older woman in a room on her own, glancing around she scaled up to the window, climbing in and approaching the sleeping woman. She quickly snapped her neck before sinking her teeth into her jugular and drinking deeply, draining every last drop the woman had to give. Once she was dry she pushed the body onto the floor, to make it seem like she fell and broke her neck. Sated for now she ran back to where Jasper was waiting for her.

Jasper wasn't sure this was the right decision, his instincts seemed to think it was, but he just wasn't sure. Still he couldn't deny he was pretty much out of options, he couldn't put her through what he had again, and the mere idea caused him pain to just think about. While he had no experience giving this kind of punishment, he had enough experience receiving it as a human. When Tabitha returned he was set on this path and grabbed the collar of her dress to drag her over to a tree stump. He held her at his side as he sat down, before pulling her unceremoniously over his lap and pinning her in place.

It took Tabitha seconds to realise what was happening and she froze shocked. Only her Uncle had ever done this to her, before he died. She yelped as she was pulled over his lap and tried to get up.

Jasper brought his hand down firmly on her dress-covered bottom.

Tabitha yelped loudly and stopped struggling when Jasper's large hand came crashing down on her bottom.

"I see you recognise the position. Well since my last punishment didn't work, perhaps something more age appropriate will. Not that this will be easy for you. I'm going to make sure you are properly punished, for being so stupid as to ignore the fact you were completely surrounded by three unknown scents," Jasper lectured. He pulled up her dress, pulling down her bloomers and panties before bringing his hand down hard on her little bottom.

Tabitha yelped and tried not to kick too much, squirming involuntarily as a few whimpers escaped her lips.

"When you are alone, you must never let your guard down. Just because these are our lands, does not mean you are safe here on your own, especially so close to the edge of our territory. We just fought off an invading army, so you know people will try and invade or take over! Just because you are gifted does not make you infallible, nor does it mean if you don't see something it won't happen," Jasper scolded. His large hand crashed repeatedly into her little bottom.

Tabitha squirmed more, kicking a little. "Ow! Ah! Oww!" She yelped.

Each swat Jasper delivered covered both cheeks and the little sit spots, but occasionally he would focus on only one cheek, or just one of Tabitha's little sit spots.

"I'm sorry," Tabitha cried out. Sobs building up in her as she tried to hold them back.

Jasper didn't relent and continued to pepper the tiny backside over his knee with stinging swats; he moved the swats to her thighs for a bit.

"Ooow! Please I'm sorry!" Tabitha protested. She had been able to take the previous 'punishment' without begging, mostly because she was too terrified to talk and too busy screaming, but getting a spanking wasn't frightening and didn't require her to scream. That wasn't to say the spanking didn't hurt, because it did! It was affecting her far more than what happened in the barn had, though she couldn't understand why at all. Surely a spanking was easier to take than being bitten, having an arm removed, and being thrown about the way she had been?

"From now on; you break a rule, disobey an order, or otherwise endanger yourself, this is how I am going to deal with you. No matter where we are, who is watching or what we are doing. Do you understand?" Jasper lectured.

Tabitha nodded unable to hold back the dry sobs that started wracking her tiny body

Jasper gave her two hard smacks low down on the backs of her thighs. "I expect a verbal response," he snapped.

"Yes Sir. I understand!" Tabitha squealed. The smacks continued low down on her thighs, causing her to kick more. Much to her relief the spanks went back to her bottom when she spoke. Although she wasn't sure if that was actually better or not; while it hurt more on the backs of her thighs, her bottom was incredibly sore already from taking the brunt of the spanking. She continued kicking and squirming, tearlessly sobbing her heart out, until finally she just went limp. No longer fighting the punishment, just accepting it, sobbing absolutely hysterically. She didn't even realise the spanking had stopped until she felt Jasper helping her up. Once again she felt drained, she felt like she needed to hunt again, despite having just fed.

Jasper ignored his instinct to take her up in his arms and hug her until she stopped crying and just stood her up. He fought with himself before quickly pulling her to his chest briefly wrapping his arms around her for just a second before pushing her back, though he wanted to hold her for a lot longer. "Do you need to hunt Tabitha?" He asked tenderly. He asked the question, one out of true concern for Tabitha, and two because he needed to say something before he turned into a complete sap. Unable to help himself, he ran his hand though her tangled, long, blond hair.

Tabitha tried to calm her sobs and nodded.

Jasper smiled gently. "Come on then. Do you have the strength to walk or do you need me to carry you?" He asked. Part of him regretted asking and hoped she'd deny it and insist upon walking herself, the other part him really wanted her to accept the offer, wanting to feel her in his arms.

Tabitha was too exhausted and emotionally drained to try and figure out what was going on with Jasper. She just needed comfort at the moment so she nodded to being carried.

Again Jasper was torn, half of him was devastated the other half overjoyed. Still he leaned down and scooped her up into his arms. He froze as she wrapped her arms around his neck; the half of him that didn't want this was silenced. This was right, he couldn't explain why, but this was definitely right. He ran back into the village, holding the little girl in his arms, making sure her bottom and thighs didn't chafe against anything as he ran. He knew Peter's hunting habits and guessed he had probably taught Tabitha the same, so reluctantly he put her down outside the hospital. "Go hunt, you'll feel better," he promised

Tabitha ran in and drained the nearest patient, not bothering to search out a scent, just holding a hand over the man's mouth to stop him screaming as she fed. She could feel her strength returning and the tiredness leaving her body. Her bottom burned horribly and she was still a little emotionally drained, but at least she was able to walk on her own now.

Jasper came in, his eyes scarlet red with his kill. "Back now," he ordered. He was trying to get back in control and distance himself from Tabitha, but he could feel her stab of rejection at her tone and winced. He walked over to her and placed a rather gentle hand on her shoulder, steering her out of the hospital. "Shall we race Tabitha?" he asked. His eyes were alight and excited, he felt refreshed from his own hunt and the purity of Tabitha's emotions was drawing him in like never before.

Tabitha looked totally confused but nodded.

"Look what's that?" Jasper asked. He pointed behind him.

Tabitha spun around to look and Jasper took off running. "Hey! No fair," she complained. She began racing to catch up to Jasper

They raced in silence. Jasper let Tabitha take the lead and relished in her happy content emotions. There was definitely a little pain and discomfort there, due to the spanking, but other than that she was perfectly happy and Jasper loved it.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Six of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. I'm dying to hear them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, this is chapter seven of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day or so.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

The change in Tabitha and Jasper's interaction was obvious to everyone. The Major's acceptance of the child newborn was almost impossible to miss, he wasn't softer all round, but there was definitely a hint of tenderness when he spoke to and interacted with Tabitha. Due to this change the other newborns gave Tabitha a wide berth. It seemed the Major wasn't just protecting her under their Mistresses orders anymore, and none of them were brave enough to go up again Major Whitlock. Peter and Charlotte were the only exceptions to this, both interacting normally with Tabitha, though Charlotte was still naturally wary of Jasper.

Peter was feeling a lot more comfortable without his gift constantly telling him they were going to die. Jasper's reluctant acceptance of Tabitha and the slowly deepening bond between them was increasing their chances of survival everyday. He was brought out of his musing by the sounds of the newborns returning from their hunt. He kissed Charlotte one more time, cupping her cheek gently. "The others are returning now, I love you," he murmured tenderly. He dressed quickly and jumped up to the hayloft to meet the Major and Tabitha.

Charlotte felt the loss of Peter's presence, but it would do no good for the rest of the newborns to discover they were mated. Maria did not tolerate mated couples and while the Major hadn't reported them yet and most of her fellow newborns were loyal to him first, there were a few who were more loyal to Maria.

Jasper returned with Tabitha and both jumped up to enter through the window to the hayloft. After assuring all the newborns had returned Jasper jumped down onto the barn floor.

Peter shared a curious look with Tabitha.

"Training session, I saw more of the upcoming battle," Tabitha explained.

"Newborns! Circle," Jasper commanded.

Peter and Tabitha jumped down to join Jasper on the bottom floor of the barn.

Peter moved to stand on Jasper's right flank, his legs slightly spread, arms behind his back, looking at the newborns coldly.

Tabitha took her place next to Charlotte allowing a harder look to cross her features.

Now that Jasper was working with Tabitha's gift, using it to his advantage the newborns were getting even stronger than they were before.

Tabitha was now a true force to be reckoned with, she was fast, untouchable and no longer hesitated to deliver the deathblow. After Jasper had taken over the majority of her training, instead of letting Peter handle it, she had flourished into a truly gifted fighter. Along with being quite possibly his best fighter, she was also a very good training tool, using her gift she could help her fellow newborns learn how to avoid attacks. They did this by running drills, Tabitha would stand in the middle, Peter guarding her just in case, and she'd yell out warnings to one team or the other.

Those drills were the ones Jasper wanted to run now. "Defensive drills, teams split. First team follow Tabitha's orders," he ordered. He watched the newborns split into their teams, Peter moving to circle Tabitha to protect her as she slipped into the future, her eyes closed to help her focus.

"Lance on your right, Jack duck, Captain watch your flank, Mark from above," Tabitha shouted out her orders. She was giving those who were playing on the defensive the chance to dodge and protect themselves. It was amazing to watch, how she stood there with her eyes closed, so closely watching the future, seeing what was going to happen just seconds before it did, allowing those that would have sustained an injury to defend themselves. Even stood still with her eyes closed, the tiny newborn looked ready to strike. Without warning she sprung up into the air and came down on the shoulders of one of the newborns. "I saw that. Never, think about even trying it again," she hissed. She sunk her teeth deep into the back of his neck, giving him a punishment bite, pushing her venom into the bite and grinding her teeth a little to make sure it would scar badly.

As soon as Tabitha had moved Jasper had barked at all the newborns to freeze. He accepted Tabitha disciplining the newborn, but he would be asking her what she had seen to cause her to react like that.

Tabitha pushed up into the air again and flipped over in the air to land back in her spot. "We can continue when you are ready Major," she trilled.

Jasper regarded Tabitha for a moment before nodding. "Teams switch! Second team follow Tabitha's orders," he ordered. "You, can stand aside, for this drill, you can try your talents against me," he informed the vampire Tabitha had bitten.

Peter remained Tabitha's protector but this time on the offensive.

Tabitha once again issued out her orders, allowing the second team to dodge attacks and learn to pick up signs of attack they might miss otherwise.

Of course on the battlefield this would be pretty useless, unless the newborns were in hearing range and listening to Tabitha. However for the purpose of teaching the newborns how to recognise where an attack was coming from and how to dodge it was perfect.

Jasper watched the drill before calling it to a halt. "Get into teams of five," he ordered. They would be attacking Tabitha in groups, one on one she annihilated almost anyone she was up against in seconds. He looked at her meaningfully wanting her to come over and explain.

Tabitha flitted over to Jasper. "He decided to attack Bonnie and rip off her breast. Bonnie wasn't listening out for orders he was supposed to be defending only," she reported softly.

Jasper nodded in acknowledgement. "Captain!" He barked.

Peter flitted over to Jasper and Tabitha. "Major?"

"You will instruct on the attack drills, I have a newborn to deal with," Jasper ordered darkly.

"Major, if you kill him the newborn Maria creates to replace him will be more of a hindrance to teach," Tabitha advised. "If you let him live he'll die in the battle anyway, he'll under estimate his opponent, and she'll get the better of him."

Jasper nodded. "Understood, I won't kill him for now."

Peter called the other newborns to attention. "First group, attack," he commanded.

Tabitha stood stock still for perhaps half a second, before she was suddenly in motion; even against five opponents she was utterly untouchable. She took out the fighters with ease, calling each vampire dead by touching her teeth to their necks.

Peter called up each group, but as usual no one was able to come close to touching the tiny newborn.

Having finished with the defiant newborn Jasper walked back to Peter. Once he had confirmation that all the vampires had been up against Tabitha he called the training session to an end. "Stop!" He ordered.

Everyone froze and looked up at Jasper awaiting orders.

"Go hunt. One human each," Jasper ordered.

Everyone was gone in a flash; thirsty from the rigorous training Jasper was putting them through.

Tabitha saw another challenge for their lands soon, three covens attacking at once. They had to be strong to win this one, so Jasper was pushing them all hard. He didn't want to lose Tabitha and the stronger and better trained the newborns were the easier it would be to protect her.

Peter ran out to spend time with his mate. He was about to head off on his hunt, when his gift decided to give him some important information. "I have to speak to the Major," he announced. He ran quickly back to the barn, Charlotte following after concerned. "Major! You have to help Tabitha, she's going to hunt an infant," he explained.

Jasper looked at Peter with a confused expression. Why did she need help? An infant had enough blood to sustain her.

Peter sighed, he had hoped Jasper would understand, but it seemed he needed more information. "She's going to be crippled with guilt, unless you… punish her, like you did last time. If you don't she's going to try and kill herself in the upcoming battle and we'll all get hurt," he elaborated.

Jasper nodded although this wasn't exactly ground he wanted to walk on with Tabitha. After all this meant he cared more for her than just a member of his army and although he definitely did, he didn't want to admit that; he wasn't ready to admit that to himself yet. Still, he couldn't allow her to kill herself in the battle and if Peter knew that was going to happen then he had to go spank her, to get rid of her guilt. It did help that part of him did want to do this, to show her he cared about her, though that part was kept quiet most of the time.

Tabitha ran off to hunt, heading towards the hospital like normal. On her way she was hit by a scent so compelling it was a need. She immediately changed direction; the scent had her complete attention. She stopped and sniffed the air. The scent was above her, slightly to the left. She turned and quickly scaled the wall, jumping into the room where the scent was the strongest. She saw a crib; that was where the delicious scent was coming from.

Tabitha sunk into a hunting crouch, slinking over to the crib, jumping up to crouch on the edge of the crib. She reached in and picked up the little baby, a girl by the looks of things, no older than nine months old. She smelt so good, she felt the venom pooling in her mouth. She jumped off the edge of the crib and, while cradling the baby girl, covered her little mouth with one hand, leant her head down, and let her teeth pierce the soft butter like sink on her neck.

Tabitha sucked in a deep gulp of the child's delicious blood, it was amazing, so good and the best she'd ever tasted, so pure and rich. She craved more. She took her time draining the baby, feeling the hot, warm, sweet blood run down her throat, relishing the sweet, honey like, blood filling her. She moaned when she pulled and received nothing. She licked her lips and the bite where she'd broken the child's skin craving more. She received no more of the addictive blood and slowly the red haze that coloured her vision faded, her vampire side withdrawing. She stared at the once beautiful innocent baby in her arms, shock and disgust filled her and she dropped her.

The baby fell like a rag doll and lay dead on the ground. What had she done? She'd killed a baby, not an old man about to die; she'd hunted and killed an innocent baby, an innocent baby that had her whole life ahead of her. Tabitha backed up to the corner of the room, how could she live with herself now? She'd taken a life before it had even had a chance to live. She was a monster, a true monster. She had to die.

Jasper raced to find Tabitha, following her scent. She appeared to be heading to the hospital, like she knew too but then sharply changed direction. Jasper could tell why, the blood she had been after was very sweet, but he wouldn't have thought she'd have lost control of herself like that. He followed her direction change and scaled the wall going into the room. He saw the complete devastation on her face and shook his head. Why she was so guilty, Jasper didn't know; it was just part of being a vampire. He couldn't allow her to try and get herself killed though, so he schooled his expression into one of stern disappointment.

Tabitha heard Jasper climb up into the room. She knew she couldn't ask him for death, he wouldn't grant her it. Not only because Maria wouldn't allow him to, but now because they were closer.

"Get back to the barn and up to the hayloft. Find yourself a corner and stand in it. I will return in a bit and when I do you are going to get a spanking young lady," Jasper instructed. He forced sternness and harshness into his tone.

Tabitha could hear the sternness and harshness, but she didn't understand why there was no disgust, she expected it, she was a monster.

"NOW!" Jasper barked.

Tabitha flinched the orders finally getting through to her and she ran to the window, jumping out, running to the barn. She didn't hesitate to jump through the window of the hayloft and looked around for a corner to stand in. She picked a corner and stood waiting, she wanted to peek into Jasper's future to see what he was doing, just a few minutes ahead so she could see, but she resisted.

Jasper watched Tabitha go until she was out of sight and looked at the young baby. He picked it up and sealed the bite mark, laying it face down in its bed. That way it would just look like it passed in its sleep. He sniffed the air to find his own hunt when he had an idea.

He went along to the parent's room and quickly snapped the neck of the female before grabbing and draining the male. Once he was drained Jasper drank his fill from the woman, setting them both down and striking a match. The place would go up in flames and there would be no evidence of vampire presence.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Seven of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. Also if you are interested in Beta-reading please drop me a PM.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, this is chapter eight of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper watched the house go up in flames and watched only long enough to make sure the fire wouldn't spread to the surrounding houses. Once he was assured it wouldn't and the humans were doing their best to get the fire under control he quickly left the burning building and started back towards the barn. Once he arrived he stood outside for a moment making sure no one was back from the hunt yet, despite what he had said the last time he had spanked her he wasn't keen on the idea of witnesses. He nodded to himself assured there was no one currently there and Peter would know to stay away. He walked in and jumped up to the hayloft walking over to the chair and sat down. He cleared his thoughts and focused on the spanking he was about to give Tabitha.

Tabitha tensed a little hearing Jasper join her in the hayloft. She was absolutely horrified by what she had done. She knew Jasper didn't hold quite the same views on hunting as Peter did, but she was sure he must think of her as a true monster for hunting an infant.

"Come here," Jasper ordered firmly. He heard Tabitha gulp and watched as she turned around, keeping her head down, slowly walking to him. He wanted to be irritated with her speed but he could feel her emotions and knew she was emotionally destroyed inside; more than anything, that convinced him this was the right thing to do for her, but he still wasn't sure it was right for him. "What did Captain teach you about hunting?" He asked. He tilted her chin up to make her look at him. He wanted to have eye contact here, he locked his eyes with hers to keep her gaze, her wide innocent bright red eyes so pained and troubled. The part of him that wasn't sure he wanted to cross this path was silenced, he knew he had to spank her now, she'd never forgive herself if he didn't; that mattered to him, though he couldn't explain why.

"Only hunt the old and dying," Tabitha answered almost silently.

It was only Jasper's advanced vampire hearing that allowed him to even be able to pick up what she said. Despite himself, he was already missing the normal joy dancing in Tabitha's eyes. Honestly he could barely follow a single line of thought. He forced himself to focus purely on the task of spanking Tabitha. "Exactly. Was that innocent child you drank dying? No, she wasn't. She had a lifetime ahead of her and you killed her. You killed a tiny child who had barely begun to live. I am going to spank you to make sure you never take the life of someone who isn't old or dying again, especially not someone so young. Once I've spanked you, you will be forgiven and it'll be over," he lectured. He knew he had to deliver his own little guilt trip, if only so she could move on.

Tabitha whimpered in response and chocked back a sob. She did not want a spanking, but she knew she deserved it, how could she kill a baby? She wasn't sure she could be forgiven for such an act, but if Jasper said she could be then she'd try to forgive herself.

Jasper took hold of her hand and pulled her sharply over his lap, pinning her down over his lap and undressing her, so he had her bare bottom, over his knee. He rested his hand on it, to focus her thoughts on her bottom. "I do not want you to ever hunt a child again, you hunt the ill or old; the dying, not the healthy and young," he scolded. He was upping her anticipation and anxiety without any help of his gift.

Tabitha squirmed about over Jasper's lap a little, making small almost whimpers.

"Am I understood?" Jasper asked. He raised his voice a little, annoyed at her lack of response.

"Yes Major Whitlock," Tabitha squeaked out.

Jasper knew he'd get nothing else out of her so he raised his hand and brought it down hard, landing the first searing swat.

Tabitha yelped and gripped onto Jasper's leg.

Jasper felt her little hands on his leg and wasn't sure if it was either for comfort, or to help her not reach back. Whatever it was for he hoped it helped in someway, even if it was for comfort. He continued spanking the little girl, bringing his hand down repeatedly onto her bottom, making sure to cover his whole tiny target. It wasn't that hard considering she was a child with a rather small bottom, but he spanked all over, including the sides and her little sit spots. He knew he needed to remove all of her guilt. "Hunting infants is unacceptable, you are better than that; you are controlled. I allow you to hunt alone because I can trust you won't take a life unfairly. You have let me down and you have let yourself down," he lectured. While he lectured he spanked, keeping Tabitha's mind on why she was getting the spanking.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry please I'm sorry," Tabitha sobbed out. She started to kick a little.

Jasper just continued spanking, trying his best to ignore her cries and focus on making her bottom burn like it was on fire. "I should hope you are sorry. You killed a baby. You didn't take the life of an old lady who'd lived her life; you took the life of a tiny little child who was only nine months old. Think of the baby's family; think how they are going to mourn the passing of their little girl, their baby. The baby they should have been able to see grow into a beautiful woman, her father will never be able to walk her down the aisle, she will never be courted, you stole so much from her by killing her," he scolded. He didn't tell her he'd killed the rest of the child's family. There was no need for that at this moment, she didn't know and hopefully would never know. He knew he made the right choice in hiding the truth, when Tabitha sobbed even harder at his words. He knew he needed to remove her guilt completely and for that to happen she needed to have a good cry.

Jasper moved the spanks down to her untouched thighs, planning to spank all the way down to her knees. He wanted her to forgive herself and with the level of her guilt it needed to be something she would remember for a while. Part of him also recognised that Tabitha wanted to be true to herself so he was going to keep her true to herself. He still felt like two halves of him were warring inside him, one half wanting to care for the child, the other half wanting to keep his distance and treat her as nothing more than just another newborn.

"No please I'm sorry. No please don't spank me on my thighs," Tabitha pleaded.

In response Jasper just spanked her thighs harder. One did not get to choose how a spanking was delivered. "I think you'll find I decide how this spanking is going to go."

Tabitha kicked her legs harder and squealed. "I'm sorry! It hurts! I'm sorry!"

"Stop kicking so much or I shall have to pin you between my legs Tabitha Mae Johnson. Is that understood?" Jasper threatened. He landed two hard smacks low down on the back of her thighs. He needed her to accept this and not fight him. He wasn't willing for it to turn into a battle of wills; that would completely distract from the point.

"Ooooowwwie yes Sir! I'm sorry," Tabitha cried out.

Jasper continued spanking her thighs, all the way down to her knees and back up again, until he decided they'd had enough and moved back to her bottom. He just kept spanking despite her sobbing, crashing his hand down on her bottom and sit spots, keeping the pattern unpredictable. Mostly alternating cheeks, but sometimes spanking down repeatedly in one place and visiting the tops of her thighs occasionally.

Tabitha cried, kicked, and squirmed until she finally gave in and just lay limply over Jasper's lap, sobbing her heart out.

Jasper kept spanking until Tabitha went limp over his lap and then gave her five of the hardest spanks yet, all focused in the same spot in the centre of her bottom. Once done, he went with his instincts and picked her up and held her to his chest.

Tabitha clung to Jasper sobbing tearlessly, but hard.

"Shh, it's ok Tabitha, its ok, it's over now," Jasper soothed gently. He ran a hand through her tangled long hair and rubbed her back.

Eventually Tabitha's sobs settled down and she cuddled in tightly to Jasper, needing to feel comforted and be held in this moment.

"Let's go hunt," Jasper murmured softly. He couldn't tell who was feeling what at the moment; the need for comfort and closeness was just overwhelming. He reached around to pull up Tabitha's panties and bloomers. He cradled her in his arms and stood up, hurrying to the window of the hayloft and jumping out. He couldn't let her go, the need for physical closeness was just too strong. He was pretty sure it wasn't him feeling the overwhelming need for comfort, but he wasn't completely certain. Once he landed he took off towards the hospital to get Tabitha the blood she needed to regain her strength.

Jasper stopped outside the hospital and stood holding Tabitha for a moment, reluctant to let her go. Eventually though he knew he had to let her go, as she really needed to feed. He put her down and ran a gentle hand through her hair. "Go on, Tabitha, I can feel your thirst, you need to feed. I trust you to hunt responsibly," he assured her firmly. He felt himself welling up with joy and overwhelming happiness, he knew it was coming directly from the child in front of him.

Tabitha nodded and dashed into the hospital searching around and selecting her prey. She found an elderly lady who didn't appear to have long left to live, stealing silently into the room and flitting to the bed. She placed her small hand over the woman's mouth and biting down into her jugular, sucking in the warm, divine nectar. She still felt the wretched stab of guilt at taking a life, but she couldn't think of any other way to survive; they were vampires, they needed blood. She drank her prey dry and sealed the bite mark with her venom, she wished there was something she could do for the woman, but instead she made sure there was no evidence of her ever being there.

Jasper waited patiently outside the hospital for Tabitha. He wasn't entirely sure why he was waiting for her, she was perfectly capable of returning to the barn herself, but he convinced himself it was due to the need to train the three new newborns Maria had acquired in anticipation of the upcoming battle for their lands. He needed Tabitha to help him train them and get them integrated with the rest of the newborns, it would do no good for them to receive training without her and then for her to join them when she returned and mess up the developing dynamics.

With one last glance at her drained prey Tabitha ran to the window and jumped out, landing easily on her feet and sniffing the air to see if Jasper was still around. She was surprised but delighted to discover he was still there, waiting for her. She flitted eagerly around the hospital slowing down when she saw Jasper leaning against the wall, his hat pulled down low over his eyes, left foot resting on the wall. She couldn't help the feelings of warmth and happiness that spread through her just seeing him.

Jasper heard Tabitha's approach and felt her emotions. He couldn't understand the emotions coming off her in waves, he was used to inspiring fear and occasionally a grudging respect in newborns. Peter was the only one who had felt more than just fear when looking at him, but even he didn't feel this longing and adoration that Tabitha seemed to feel. Shaking off those thoughts he pushed himself off the wall and looked at the child. "Are you ready to return now Tabitha? We still have training to do before the next battle," he questioned running his hand through his hair.

It was lucky vampire's didn't need to sleep, there was no way one could train a human army to be nearly as strong as a newborn vampire army.

"Yes Sir, I'm ready Daddy," Tabitha replied without thinking. ' _Oh shit, you've really done it now_ ,' her inner voice supplied.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Eight of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, this is chapter nine of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper stopped dead. _No_. She had _not_ just called him Daddy. He couldn't think straight, let alone understand the vast array of emotions coursing through him, joy, dread, happiness, devastation, horror, disgust, longing, loathing, and everything in between. The side that wanted this was shut down fast, as his survival instincts kicked in, furiously he rounded on her. "I am not your Daddy Tabitha. It's Major, nothing else. Major Whitlock if you insist," he ground out tightly. He took off towards the barn, he knew she was controlled enough for him to trust her to come back alone.

Tabitha had known it was coming, but she still felt the heart-crushing stab of rejection and watched as Major Whitlock ran from her. She stood frozen as she tried to get used to the fact she'd been completely wrong about the Major's interactions with her. She supposed in a way it didn't matter truly; her year mark was almost up. Sure they all hoped to prove their worth to Maria so they would be kept, allowed to live, the Major and his Captain were the only two vampires who were over a year old apart from Maria herself, so it was unlikely they'd get to live. Well she wasn't going to spend her last days pinning over something that apparently was never to be. She was hurting, that she couldn't deny, but Maria had picked her specifically for her gift, she could be spared even if this wasn't much of an existence, she had to prove she was useful still.

Jasper needed to work off his fury, he was close to losing it completely and with the battle coming so soon he couldn't risk it. With his barely bridled emotions he ran until he saw Peter.

Peter stopped hearing someone approach at speed; he inhaled to scent the air and relaxed recognising Jasper's scent. He turned to look at Jasper and immediately recognised the wild look in his eyes, knew the Major needed to work off his emotions before he killed all the newborns they had. He kissed Charlotte on the cheek and ran to meet Jasper, running at his side towards the forest. Normally he'd never make the first move against another vampire, but he knew Jasper needed a vicious, spitting, snarling fight. He didn't bother with anything fancy, or any of the tricks Jasper had taught him, he went for a simple head on attack.

Jasper countered easily, launching his own attack and forcing Peter on the defensive. With a roar of defiance the fight was on.

Peter was good, almost good enough to be Jasper's match, but he wasn't quite as good and a few times Jasper almost had him. He was able to escape each time so far, but not without a few new injuries. He recognised that the Major needed a challenge, unfortunately he wasn't sure he was enough of a challenge for the Major, he'd taught him everything he knew and Peter had no doubts the Major hadn't taught him absolutely everything. It made far more sense to only teach the subordinates so much to prevent Maria deciding they were replaceable.

The fight was brutal but fast, Peter held up as well as he could but Jasper had many years on him, each of those years spent warring and battling. That wasn't to say Jasper was completely unscathed, both of them breathing hard and looking worse for the wear as they continued going at each other, attacking and counter moving, fakes and dodges. It was clear Jasper had the advantage, but Peter was escaping by the skin of his teeth so far.

The fight between them was the most vicious to date. Peter was sure he'd acquired numerous new scars, he could feel multiple points of pain from where Jasper's teeth had pierced his skin and his own venom was leaking. He moved for another attack but miscalculated and Jasper was upon him, slamming him into the floor.

Jasper snarled aggressively as he pinned Peter to the floor, his elbow at his throat. "Yield?" He growled out.

Peter nodded. "Yield!" He confirmed. Though if Jasper asked him anything else he'd be screwed as he had used up all his air supply.

Jasper held Peter down, honestly the fight had worked off most of his frustrations, but he still couldn't make heads or tails of the mess of emotions coursing through him. Eventually he pushed up from the ground, letting Peter up and tending to his wounds, sealing the three new bite marks that adorned his ravished skin.

Peter hesitantly rose from his prone position. He had a few bite marks he would need Charlotte to tend to, most he could get and he was a little worse for the wear, but not as bad as he thought he was going to be. "Do you want to talk about it now?" He asked cautiously. He could tell that the fight had taken the edge off whatever had caused the Major such emotional upheaval but he certainly wasn't back on an even keel yet.

Jasper growled annoyed as Peter's innocent question stirred up his barely controlled emotions again. He shook his head. "No. You will handle the training of the brat. I don't want anything to do with her, if she messes up and tries to get herself killed; on her head be it," he hissed out. He honestly didn't know where the words were coming from and a big part of him definitely didn't agree with them, his instincts were screaming at him to take it back, but the need to survive was strong. Part of him knew he could not handle being asked to kill her, nor could he handle watching her fight time after time wondering if the next day would be her last. He wasn't ready to acknowledge any of that; he wasn't even ready to accept he actually cared for Tabitha. He needed some distance from the girl, time to settle himself once more, caring for her would only lead to pain for him so he needed to keep her at arms length. He could not believe she called him Daddy, if Maria found out… Jasper shook his head to clear that thought.

Peter watched the display of emotions on the usual impassive face of the Major. He could see the internal conflict, but knew it would do no good to pry for the moment. "Yes Major. What about her discipline?" He asked.

That almost sent Jasper into another emotional spiral, he knew he shouldn't have crossed that line today. He growled dangerously at Peter. "See to it you do not let her out of your sight so there is no need for discipline," he snarled angrily. Peter was very lucky the fight had taken off the worst of his emotional turmoil; if he had asked about this before the fight, Jasper was pretty sure he would have just ripped his head off. He still couldn't think, he couldn't bare killing her, but the idea of watching, year after year, as they fought battle after battle, wondering if this battle or the next would be her last… either option was to excruciating to think about.

"Yes Major. She won't be out of my sight for a second," Peter agreed. He dipped his head and showed the back of his neck to Jasper, palms raised. He wondered if sinking to his knees was needed as well, but decided to wait and hope this sigh of submission was enough.

It took a second but the position did finally appease Jasper and he nodded. "Go. I need to scout our borders. Tell the child that if she gets in trouble again or anything I will destroy her, no matter what Maria wants." He knew as soon as he said it he didn't mean it, but he had to say it to get Tabitha to obey Peter. He knew they were close but he didn't want her to try and do something to get him to punish her. Her year mark was coming up and he really didn't want to have to destroy her; keeping her wouldn't be an option if Maria knew of her feelings for him. Keeping her alive was the lesser of the two pains, at least then he wouldn't have to kill her and he could do his best to protect her. He needed Peter to leave so he could stop thinking; he needed something new to focus on before he completely lost his mind.

Peter nodded and ran off towards the barn where the newborns were all waiting.

Jasper watched Peter leave and immediately set off for the perimeter, marking the territory and making sure no new scents were around.

As soon as Peter returned to the barn he sort out Charlotte, needing the bite marks sealed so they could start healing. "Sug, can you seal up these bites?" He asked.

Charlotte sighed and immediately began sucking out the Major's venom and licking at the bite marks to seal them and stop Peter's venom from escaping. "Peter, what are we going to do?" She asked in a soft whisper.

Peter sighed. "I don't know Char, everything is very tense and Tabitha is very important, not sure why or what it means but I just know that if anything goes wrong we die," he replied softly.

Charlotte paused in her ministrations. "We die?" She whispered upset.

Peter turned and took her into his arms. "At the moment that outcome is pretty unlikely, it seems somehow we're still on track, something will happen and we'll be in a good place again. I don't know what, but it'll be soon," he soothed.

Charlotte searched her mates face for confirmation before sighing in relief, he wouldn't lie to her – that much she knew without a doubt. "Okay, for now let me get back to sealing those bite marks, they are all going to scar badly, but this will at least stop you from leaking venom."

Peter smiled. "Thanks Sug," he acknowledged. He searched the barn for Tabitha and made a conscious decision about wanting to speak to her when he couldn't see her.

Tabitha saw vision of Peter wanting to speak to her and finally returned to the barn, flitted over to Peter and Charlotte wondering what he wanted.

"Tabitha, you need to keep your distance from Jasper for a while. I won't repeat exactly what he said, as I'm honestly not sure what he will or won't do, but for your own safety keep some distance," Peter told her quietly.

Tabitha blinked and felt another stab of pain before she nodded in understanding and reluctant acceptance. "Okay," she agreed.

Peter sighed. "I'm sorry Little One, I know you care for him and it may be hard to believe, but he does care for you. Whatever happens remember he truly does care about you," he told her gently.

Tabitha shook her head. "No, I don't think he does, not anymore," she corrected.

Peter frowned but didn't say anything.

"What do you see?" Char asked the young girl she'd come to care for.

Tabitha blinked but then cast a look into the future. "Nothing clear, it's all tangled and snared, flashes, lots of different paths, too many are undecided," she explained as she pulled out of the future. It was so blurry it was giving her a headache.

Jasper ran the whole perimeter, breathing and cataloguing each scent he took in, most of them were natural scents, nothing alarming. Once he was sure there were no intruder scents he ran again, this time strengthening the territory marking, slashing the trees and rubbing up against each of them, even adding his venom in the trees he knew could carry venom. This was an important part of maintaining their lands. He considered going for another hunt, really they had such a huge territory he didn't imagine it would be long before they owned it all, but he wasn't thirsty.

Jasper knew he had to keep his distance from Tabitha. Now that he was calmer he could admit, if only to himself, that it had felt amazing to hear her call him Daddy. The pride he felt in that moment, the utter joy, it was overwhelming; he couldn't allow it ever to be repeated. Maria was a jealous bitch and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure Tabitha would not be on her list this time, her year mark was almost upon her. To prevent them from becoming vulnerable at any point Maria made new newborns every two to three months, unfortunately that meant Jasper and Peter killed a bunch of newborns every two to three months. Jasper had already decided he would not make Peter kill Charlotte, he would take on that awful task, he'd then offer Peter the chance to join Charlotte in death; he didn't fully understand mating – but he did know Maria did not tolerate them so there was no chance she'd let Charlotte live.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Nine of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, this is chapter ten of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully. So sorry for the delay, had a lot going on but I will get all this up soon.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

With his head finally somewhat clear and the territory checked and marked, Jasper ran back and saw all the newborns had returned. He entered and watched his troops.

Peter was currently running some drills with their newest newborns, using Tabitha as a teaching tool to show them the importance of constantly moving. She was up against three of their almost yearlings.

Despite his recent decision to keep his distance he couldn't help but watch, enthralled by her movements. This was purely a dodging exercise, something Tabitha excelled at, watching her was like watching a perfectly choreographed dance.

Jasper's attention was wrenched away from the mock battle as the barn doors burst open and, much to Jasper's surprise, Maria stood there. "Newborns assemble!" He ordered loudly. He watched with a sense of pride as they all hurried to obey him, standing together in a square formation, Tabitha tucked carefully in the centre. "Attention!" He barked.

They all snapped to attention, standing up straight, legs together, and arms held firmly by their sides; the older newborns whispering instructions to the younger ones.

Jasper turned to Maria, bowing his head to her. "To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit Mistress?"

"You have done well Major. I was just hoping for a small demonstration, to make sure my newborns are ready for the battle. We have worked hard to obtain our large territory, it would not do to lose any of it now," Maria explained.

Jasper felt a huge shot of hope, here was his chance to ask for Tabitha to be spared, to prove she was invaluable. He didn't think it likely but he could also try and show Charlotte to be a valuable fighter also, he did not like the idea of having to kill Peter. Maria had allowed him to keep Peter, due to his gift and his abilities as a fighter. He hoped she'd see potential in Tabitha too; after all she had handpicked her because of her gift. He knew however that for this to happen he had to prove that Tabitha's use outweighed the fact that he cared for her and she was special to him. Charlotte was a lot easier in that respect, he truly cared little for the newborn, and his only care for her was that she was Peter's mate.

Tabitha sunk into a vision, seeing Peter explaining Charlotte that Maria was likely here to see if anyone was useful enough to keep, he explained it was probably due to Tabitha as she had done the same when Jasper had asked to keep him. She looked over at Peter and saw him staring at her, so he'd wanted her to see this… why?

Peter looked at Jasper, a tiny motion indicating his want for Tabitha to follow his eyes.

Feeling slightly confused Tabitha looked over at the Major. She saw nothing out of the ordinary so flicked her eyes back to Peter, he was still looking at her imploringly. She dipped into the future, trying to see what might be going on. She had to work very hard not to smile when she finally understood; Jasper wanted her to live, he wanted her to be safe. She fought against the desire to smile and looked over at Peter in understanding.

Peter nodded and flicked his eyes back at Jasper indicating she should pay attention again.

Tabitha nodded and flicked her eyes back to the Major and Maria.

"Let's see how you do against uneven numbers… first trio Tabitha, Charlotte, Captain. The rest of you join together, and remember your training. Mistress and I will watch and observe," Jasper ordered. This was his chance to suggest that Charlotte might be worth saving after all, along with Tabitha of course. He watched as the newborns got together, Tabitha, Peter, and Charlotte standing together in a lose formation. "Ready… begin!" he commanded.

The fight was on, it was clear Tabitha was in a league of her own, Peter able to keep up with her, Charlotte the weakest of that trio, but still clearly superior to the rest of the newborns. Still that wasn't to say the rest of the newborns were subpar, all of them could handle a similar grouping, it was just Tabitha was untouchable and Peter almost undefeatable.

Jasper kept most of his attention focused on the fight, calling who was dead as the trio took out their attackers, but he also tracked Maria carefully, keeping tabs on her emotions, dissecting and analysing each shift and change in her emotional state.

Once the trio had won their fight Jasper put them through their paces, he had Peter and Tabitha stand aside and worked the newborns hard. Finally he had a king of the court type one on one challenge, making the odds as good as he could for Charlotte which helped her come out as the winner.

Maria smiled. "You had indeed done well, I am pleased to see the child is not to disadvantaged by her height. Is she worth keeping do you think Major?" She asked curiously.

Jasper shrugged. "She's talented, incredibly lethal, much like the Captain she has no desire to lead, she's a follower so there's no risk there. She's given us many advanced warnings of attacks. This battle coming up we will definitely win, but if we didn't have her visions and advanced warning who's to say it would still be so," he offered.

Maria nodded considering. "You will come to me tonight Major, you can keep her, her gift is useful. No more though, you, Captain and the child, this Coven is now complete." Without another word Maria turned and left the barn.

Jasper was once more confused at his own emotions, he should have only felt relief, and while he did feel a huge surge of relief, there was also a wave of devastation, this was to be their lives from now on. Plus he knew he would soon be killing Charlotte and so likely Peter as well, that wasn't a pleasant thought. "As you were newborns," he dismissed them.

"Captain, Tabitha with me," Jasper summoned. He turned and jumped up into the hayloft.

Peter looked at Charlotte sadly before leaping up into the hayloft.

Tabitha followed Peter up with an easy leap.

Jasper looked at his Captain and Tabitha. "Maria has decided you are worth keeping Tabitha, this is not something to brag about in front of your fellow newborns. She has also decided you will be the last permanent addition to this Coven," he informed her emotionlessly. "Captain, my previous orders stand, for now both of you protect one another. The other newborns already fear you Captain, but make sure they know not to cross you Tabitha."

Peter glanced at Tabitha and they bother nodded in agreement.

After a beat of silence Peter spoke, "I saw some areas that needed work during the demonstration for Maria."

Jasper nodded. "Go, Tabitha go with him, you need to learn how to instruct now anyway," he dismissed them both.

Peter took Tabitha's hand and together they jumped down to the main level of the barn. Peter called all the newborns together and went over the weaknesses he had spotted.

After a while Jasper jumped down and dismissed the newborns to hunt.

Peter ran with Charlotte and Tabitha. "Tabitha, I was hoping you would allow Charlotte and I some time to ourselves?" he asked.

Tabitha looked up and realised what she should have realised earlier, Maria was only allowing her to live. "Oh… yes of course," she agreed. She closed her eyes and searched the future, searching for where she would hunt. She opened her eyes and smiled happily, disappearing without a word.

Peter watched Tabitha go and nodded. "Maria only gave Jasper permission to keep Tabitha," he told his mate. He didn't turn to look at her, he kept staring off at nothing.

Charlotte gasped as fear shot through her, she didn't want to die. "What are we going to do Peter?" She asked.

Peter turned to look at his mate and drew her into his arms. "We leave," he told her. He could hardly believe what he was saying, but his gift was screaming at him that leaving was the only way to live. His gift had not steered him wrong yet, but he wasn't sure how leaving would improve their situation, Jasper would never allow them to live. He blinked then as his gift dumped more information on him, surely his gift was mistaken?

"Leave? As in, run away?" Charlotte asked shocked. "He'll never let us go Peter." She didn't need to explain who 'He' was.

Personally Peter agreed with that, he knew Jasper and he knew Jasper didn't tolerate deserters. His gift was telling him – rather forcefully that this way was the only way to preserve all their lives. "He will if we offer to take her with us," he told his mate firmly.

Charlotte blinked in confusion, that couldn't be right? She was being allowed to live that was all that mattered to the Major, he wouldn't let her go anymore than he'd let them go. "Take her with us? You said Maria has agreed to let her live. Offering to take her with us will do nothing but guarantee he kills us both. He's never let anyone go," she exclaimed.

Peter sighed. "For what it's worth, if it wasn't for my gift I would agree with you and suggest we take off now, but my gift is insisting this is how we live, how we all live. It has to be after the battle, just before we're suppose to start killing the yearlings," he explained.

Charlotte just hugged tightly into Peter; she wasn't sure what to think, or say, the only thing she could do was hope.

For the remainder of the lead up to the battle Jasper forced himself to keep his distance from Tabitha, but it was painful. He wanted to be close to her, to wrap himself in her emotions, to enjoy the closeness they'd previously shared. He hated watching as she slipped into this new life. He knew he should be happy he wouldn't have to kill her, but the truth was watching her slowly become a monster like him felt almost just as bad. He wished there was a third option, a choice between killing her or watching her slowly lose all that made her so wonderful to be around. Her sweet emotional state would never survive in this life.

Peter watched carefully trying to understand why taking Tabitha meant they survived. Finally he saw it; he saw how Jasper watched her and the pain that rippled across his face. His gift dropped a new load of information on him and he finally understood. Jasper truly did see Tabitha as a daughter, he saw her and loved her as a daughter; he could not stand idly by and watch as more and more of her innocence was torn from her. That was the reason why, if they offered to take her with them, they would survive. Jasper might not want to kill her, but he didn't want her to live with this existence either, he couldn't see a third option, but if they gave him one for her he would jump at it. Armed with this new information, Peter was able to plan the escape attempt.

Tabitha wanted nothing more than to share the closeness she'd had with Jasper, but the little voice that had kept her alive for so long told her it would not be a good idea to push anything. Instead she was to throw herself into training, slowly seem like she was giving in. She definitely didn't like it but she was smart enough to listen to her inner voice.

Finally the day of the battle came and Tabitha paused, as the vision hit her. "Major, it's time," she announced calmly.

Jasper looked at Tabitha and nodded. "Newborn's move out," he ordered.

The fight was the most brutal battle to date, it lasted three days. Despite what many would consider overwhelming odds, they won with only three losses. The seventy-eight newborns and six elders who had joined forces in the hopes to take over Maria's extensive lands had been destroyed. It was a battle that would go down in vampire history, with Jasper – the God of War – at the lead.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Ten of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, this is chapter eleven of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper stood and stared at the destruction surrounding them. It had certainly not been an easy battle. His emotions were on edge, as they normally were after a fight, but this time it was worse for some reason. He glanced over at his Captain and knew instantly why he felt uneasy, he had to kill Charlotte. He didn't want to have to fight with his Captain and considered giving him the night off, but he didn't think Peter would accept that. Then there was also Tabitha, she had been… brutal. It was the only word he could use to describe how easily she'd taken apart every newborn she came up against. He shook his head to focus on the battle clean up.

Tabitha forced herself not to think of the death and destruction she had caused. She didn't want to die, but she wasn't sure life like this was worth living. She sighed but continued following her inner voice's advice. She calmly picked up body pieces and tossed them into the pyre without a second glance.

Peter walked around with Charlotte, clearing up the battlefield of remaining body parts.

"Are you sure about this Peter?" Charlotte asked worriedly.

Peter sighed. "I've looked at it from every angle Char… this is the only way we all make it out alive," he told her again.

Charlotte growled in frustration. "What about just us Peter? Why can't we leave? She'll be safe with him here now," she begged.

Peter sighed. "I've already explored that option. If we leave without Tabitha, the Major has her hunt for us constantly in her visions. At first she only does reluctantly, but as she starts getting glimpses of us living in peace, with her own world surrounded by so much violence she starts to hate us. Eventually she locates us and Jasper comes for us. While we put up a pretty good fight, but neither of us are any match for Jasper and we're both killed," he explained.

Charlotte sighed in defeat and nodded her agreement. "Okay, I'm still not sure it's going to work, but I trust you Peter… besides no child should have to live this life." She wrapped her arms around herself trying to fend off the fear she felt.

Peter smiled and drew his mate into his arms. "Despite all this carnage the fact you have such a loving heart never ceases to amaze me Charlotte. We'll get through this," he promised her.

Charlotte snuggled into her mate's arms and purred softly.

"Captain, scout for any remaining limbs," Jasper barked.

Peter looked up and nodded in acknowledgement of the order. "Yes Major," he responded. He pressed a kiss to Charlotte's temple and gave her a tight hug. "Go join Tabitha, stay close to her. I will have to work out the best time to approach The Major with our… decision."

Charlotte nodded and stepped up onto her tiptoes kissing him heatedly, trying to give him a reason to keep them both alive. She then turned and flitted to Tabitha, helping the child clear up the evidence of the battle.

Peter watched his mate go and sighed to himself. He had told her he'd seen this was the only way and it was true, it was the only way they both survived, but for once he seriously doubted his gift. Tabitha had wormed her way into his heart and he was worried that was affecting his decision, still he was committed to this course and hoped his attachment to the young girl wasn't a mistake. He glanced at his mate and Tabitha before turning and scouting for any remaining evidence.

Once the battlefield was cleared Jasper sent everyone out to hunt, some unknowingly going for their last hunt.

Peter hurried over to Charlotte and Tabitha. "Would you hunt with us Tabitha?" He asked.

Tabitha looked at Peter and Charlotte not sure what was going on.

"Don't look, just please come with us?" Peter pressed.

Tabitha blinked but nodded. "Okay," she agreed easily.

Peter smiled and scooped up the little girl. "Climb onto Char's back. I'm going to take you both to the next town over, we've hunted in this hospital a little too often," he explained. It wasn't the only reason he wanted Tabitha on Charlotte's back, he wanted to see how fast his mate could run with the child.

Tabitha climbed happily onto the female's back and clung on.

Peter took Charlotte's hand and they immediately took off running. He noticed Tabitha's weight did slow his mate down some and so she'd be on his back when they ran. When they arrived at the next town he stopped and watched as Tabitha jumped down easily. "Let's go," he instructed.

Tabitha immediately took off into the town, searching the hospital until she found an appealing scent. She inhaled deeply and scaled the wall, jumping into the room with a comatose man. She let her instincts take over and latched onto the man's neck, draining him hungrily. She drained him dry, then sealed the bite mark and searched out Peter and Charlotte.

Peter smiled as he caught up the small girl. "Done with your hunt?" He asked.

Tabitha was surprised at the affection, but relished it, even if part of her wished it were someone else. "I'm done," she told him.

"Good to hear little one, now we'll want to get back fast so we can be back before the rest of the newborns. Do you mind staying on my back while I run?" Peter queried.

Tabitha blinked but shook her head. "No of course not. I know you can run faster than me."

Peter smiled and helped Tabitha move so she was on his back. "Hold on tight," he advised. With that and feeling her arms tighten around his shoulders he took off. He knew instantly if it came to a chase he'd had to give the child to Charlotte and try and hinder Jasper, either that or sacrifice the child. His gift repelled that idea so he cast it aside, sacrificing the girl wasn't the right move obviously.

The trio of vampires made good time back to the barn, Peter handed Tabitha over to Charlotte and looked at her seriously. "Tabitha, look into the future," he commanded softly.

Tabitha frowned but did as she was instructed. She gasped as she saw them leaving. "What? I don't…" she started.

Peter held his finger to her lips. "Shh, Tabitha. Maria won't let Charlotte live, I can't live with that. My gift has promised me there is peaceful life out there, we want to take you with us, to protect you from this life," he explained in a whisper.

Tabitha curled into Charlotte, feeling unsure. Her wide ruby red eyes locked with Peter's warily. "He won't let us go," she warned.

Charlotte sighed. "No he won't, not without you Tabitha… please come with us," she begged.

Tabitha blinked uncomprehendingly. "I don't understand," she stated.

Peter sighed. "You're right, Jasper would normally never let anyone leave, but if we take you with us, take you away from this live of pain and destruction my gift tells me he'll let us go," he clarified.

Tabitha considered that. "And if I refuse to leave with you, if I tell him what you are planning?" She asked. She knew as soon as she said it she could never do that, but she also knew she needed the answer.

"Then we'd try as hard as we could to defeat Jasper and run," Peter answered. "We won't force you to leave with us or do anything Tabitha. We're offering you a chance to leave this army, will you take it?"

Tabitha swallowed nervously, she had never felt so unsure in her life. Finally she nodded. "Okay, I'll help you, just don't leave me," she pleaded weakly.

Charlotte hugged the child tightly. "Oh Tabitha, you have no idea how attached we are to you. You feel like my niece," she admitted. It was the first time she'd admitted it even to herself and she knew instantly it was nothing but the truth.

Tabitha snuggled into the female, she was terrified for her very life, she was sure this wouldn't be easy, but she couldn't deny the warmth those words sent into her heart. "Aunt Charlotte," she murmured.

Peter smiled proudly at his mate. "And Uncle Peter," he insisted.

Tabitha smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. "And Uncle Peter," she repeated happily. Tabitha sunk into a vision, breaking their bonding moment. "He's coming," she breathed.

"What direction?" Peter asked his new niece.

"North West," Tabitha supplied instantly.

Peter nodded and pushed Charlotte behind him slightly. "Keep hold of her," he ordered out of the corner of his mouth.

Charlotte nodded and held the child in her arms. This was it, the moment of truth, would they be able to leave or would Jasper kill them for suggesting it.

Peter glanced back at his mate and niece. "If I tell you to run, go as fast as you can and I'll catch up," he murmured barely audibly.

Charlotte resisted the need to whimper and just nodded in acceptance, holding Tabitha a little closer to her chest.

"Major," Peter called slowly.

"Captain," Jasper acknowledged.

"Charlotte is my mate, I can't let you destroy her," Peter stated firmly. He went on before Jasper could say anything, "we're leaving, please come with us, you and Tabitha, we all can leave. I know there's a better life out there, Tabitha's seen it, and my gift has told me. We can leave, never look back, and be free," he insisted passionately. He was being very careful with his words; he knew the wrong one could lead to all their deaths. He was mentally pleading with Jasper to accept this.

Jasper reared back and hissed in shock. "You ask me to be a deserter? To let you and Charlotte desert?" He asked incredulously.

"Not just me and Charlotte, Tabitha too. I won't allow you to destroy Charlotte I can't. I know Maria said you can keep Tabitha but do you want this life for her? Death and destruction, pain and suffering, a life of constant war; can you do that? Can you watch as every tiny scrap of innocence is destroyed, so all that's left is a violent killing machine where Tabitha once was?" Peter challenged. When Jasper didn't respond he felt his hopes rise and nodded. "Exactly, come with us," he begged.

Jasper sighed in defeat. Slowly to show he meant no harm he took Tabitha from Charlotte's arms and held her close to him his eyes closed as he breathed in her sweet scent. To him it was exquisite, baby breath, fresh rain, cherry blossom, fresh milk and honeysuckle. He swallowed thickly and peeled her back to look into her devastated red eyes. "Tabitha Mae Whitlock, my sweet daughter. Yes you are my daughter, my child, my little girl; I love you so very much. I was a fool to try and deny it before," he choked out.

Tabitha gasped when Jasper finally admitted to her that she was his daughter, it wasn't a thing said in the heat of the moment; he meant it. "Daddy, oh Daddy, I love you too," she gasped hugging into him tightly.

Jasper hugged Tabitha close before peeling her back again. "I know my precious daughter," he breathed. "But you have to go now, you have to go with Peter and Charlotte, you have to go with them and be safe," he told her firmly.

Tabitha shook her head and clung to her Daddy, she'd only just got him she couldn't go now. "No! I won't go! Please don't make me go, come with me Daddy, don't make me go. You can come too, you can leave and together we'll be happy, please come with us please," she pleaded.

Jasper held his finger to Tabitha's lips. "Hush Kitten, you must go. Maria will never let me leave, but I can't watch you live this life. It's no life for a child… no life for my child," he whispered holding her close. "You must go and you must be quiet, she can't hear this," he added.

Tabitha let out a sob and shook her head, clinging to her Daddy even tighter. "Please," she whimpered.

Jasper felt like he was pulling out his own heart as he pulled his little girl from his arms and offered her out to Peter and Charlotte.

Charlotte took Tabitha from Jasper and tucked her into her chest.

Tabitha struggled saying no over and over again sobbing.

"Take her and run. Protect her with your lives, but more importantly love her. Go now while you can," Jasper ordered. He was trying not to sob himself.

Peter looked at Jasper and nodded. "We'll care for her as if she was our own… goodbye brother," he promised.

Nothing more was said. Peter and Charlotte turned and fled, running as fast as they could.

Jasper watched as Peter and Charlotte disappeared taking with them his daughter, his only child.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Eleven of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey, this is chapter twelve of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper's instincts were screaming at him to chase after Peter, Charlotte, and Tabitha. He took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair tugging at it. He was rooted to the spot, every fibre of his being telling him to run, to chase after his daughter. He fought the urge and turned swiftly walking into the barn. Normally during a cull he would call the yearlings that were to die out one by one, this time he wanted a bloodthirsty battle, anything to get his mind off his disappearing daughter. He called all four remaining yearlings out and destroyed them, but it didn't calm him. Growling he walked into the barn and tore his remaining newborns to shreds.

After the red haze of fury left Jasper looked around at the destruction surrounding him and fell to his knees in agony. How could he do that? How could he let his daughter go like that? It was simple, he couldn't. He pushed himself up off the floor and with a final glance at the house containing his creator he took off following the scent of Peter, Charlotte, and Tabitha. He pushed himself to the absolute limits of his abilities running faster than he'd ever ran. He didn't care he was deserting, he couldn't let his daughter go.

Tabitha sobbed as Charlotte carried her, she was devastated and it barely registered as Charlotte passed her to Peter so they could run faster.

"I'm so sorry little one. We'll keep you safe. We'll go back for him. Once we're sure life is possible, that there's no more fighting… I know you've seen it but your visions are subjective, you know this," Peter crooned to Tabitha. He was trying to get her to calm down so he could put her on his back and run faster.

Tabitha finally seemed to give in and stop fighting, allowing Peter to move her onto his back. She clung on as she sobbed, she could barely comprehend the pain leaving him caused and almost begged them to take her back multiple times.

They'd been running for six hours when Tabitha finally stopped sobbing and took a few unnecessary breaths to calm herself. "I want my Daddy," she whimpered. She felt so much pain; she'd just got him, only to lose him. She knew that Maria would kill him for allowing them to run. She'd never see him again.

Jasper ran faster, he didn't think it was possible but he pushed his body even faster. He had to catch up with them; their scent was getting ever closer, but still not close enough. He knew he only had about an hour to catch up with them before they hit water, if they went into water he'd loose their scent and it would be almost, if not completely, impossible to find them. He realised then he wasn't using his greatest advantage. He closed his eyes as he ran making a firm decision to hug the life out of his daughter once he got to her. He knew her visions hinged on decisions and since him chasing after her hadn't exactly been a decision more a must he didn't know whether she'd have seen it. This though, he was making her see.

Tabitha whimpered when she felt herself being drawn into a vision, she didn't want to go into it, but she allowed it, too weak to fight it. Her eyes snapped open. "Stop!" She yelled.

Peter and Charlotte immediately froze and sunk into hunting crouches.

"What Tabitha, what is it?" Peter asked urgently. He looked around him searching for the danger, searching for the threat.

"Daddy, he's coming, he's twenty minutes behind us," Tabitha explained delighted. She was about to jump off Peter's back when she felt him pulling her into his arms. Immediately she started struggling wanting to run back for her Daddy.

"Easy little one, we can wait here, calm down," Peter insisted firmly. He was struggling to keep a hold of Tabitha; she was thrashing about like a wild cat.

Tabitha hissed in frustration. "Lemme go!" She screeched.

Peter shifted her around so her chest was to his and pinned her arms to him. "Calm down Tabitha Whitlock, I won't have you running off, when Jasper gets here he's going to be mighty pissed off if I've lost you and he has to track you down," he warned sternly.

Tabitha went still as his words got through to her. "Yes Captain," she agreed miserably.

"It's Uncle Peter, Tabs," Peter corrected.

Tabitha grinned up at Peter and snuggled in briefly. "Yes Uncle Peter," she agreed much more happily. She shifted around in Peter's arms and faced the direction she saw her Daddy would appear from.

They waited in silence until Jasper appeared, stopping instantly at the sight of the three vampires in front of him.

Tabitha leapt into the air, crossing the distance between her and her Daddy instantly, leaping into his arms.

Peter hadn't even tried to keep hold of his niece, letting her go to her Daddy.

Jasper caught Tabitha in his arms and crushed her to his chest kissing the top of her head multiple times. "Tabby, Tabby, my baby, Tabby," he crooned in between kisses.

Tabitha clung to Jasper, sobbing with happiness. "Daddy, Daddy, oh Daddy," she breathed.

Peter watched for a while when his gift came into affect. "As good as it is to have you join us brother, we need to go. We need a good head start on Maria if we're to escape," he interrupted the reunion reluctantly.

Jasper nodded. "Of course brother, onto my back baby girl, we gotta run," he instructed lightly.

Tabitha smiled and kissed Jasper on the cheek before climbing up onto his back and clinging to him.

"Hold on tight, come on guys, run as fast as you physically can, but faster, you need to push beyond what you think you're capable of," Jasper ordered.

Peter and Charlotte nodded, easily allowing Jasper to become head of their new coven. No, they weren't a coven, they were a family; Jasper was the head of their family.

Together the group ran to the ocean, diving in and swimming along the bottom moving fast. They ran and swam for days before settling in North America. They found a small house and stocked it with clothes. They used it purely for cleaning up and changing clothes as they lived a mostly nomadic life style. They changed their hunting styles, hunting the vile scum of the earth as well as the sick and dying. All of them hated it though, they struggled having to kill humans and wished there was another way. Now they were away from Maria they wanted more peace.

Years passed and the family dynamic became stronger. Jasper was the clear leader, followed by Peter as his second. Jasper ran his coven well, keeping them in line and out of the sight of the Volturi. Peter obeyed because he had always obeyed, Jasper saved him, Peter owed him his life and Jasper was his brother. Charlotte obeyed because she always had, Jasper had always been her leader and although he was now like a brother, she still respected him and knew his orders were to be obeyed instantly. Tabitha obeyed because if she didn't she got a spanking, she didn't always obey because she was a child, she landed over Jasper's and occasionally Peter's lap often enough, but when push came to shove, when obedience was paramount she obeyed.

Tabitha was on her hunt, she preferred to stick to the dead or dying, rather than the evil, she didn't like the hunt. She was in a hospital when she felt a vision coming on. She stopped and let the vision over take her. She came out of her vision and ran back to the house, forgetting about her hunt. She paced the small, unfurnished living room waiting for the return of her family. This was a vision foretelling danger, the ultimate danger, but it could be avoided, at least she hoped so.

Peter and Charlotte were the first to arrive back, Peter having had a feeling they were needed at home.

"I had a vision," Tabitha explained simply. She didn't elaborate, continuing her pacing as she waited for her Dad to return.

Peter sat down on the floor and pulled Charlotte onto his lap waiting patiently.

The trio remained in silence until Jasper entered the house feeling lower still thanks to his hunt. He brightened however as Tabitha sprung up and launched into his arms. He hugged her to his chest revelling in her pure happy emotions.

"Daddy," Tabitha greeted happily. Her family was all here now it was time to tell her coven what she had seen. "Daddy, Uncle Peter, Aunt Charlotte, I had a vision while hunting. I saw a human, she was in a dark, dark place, someone changed her though, but another vampire killed him. She's alone, and close, if we don't take her in she'll turn feral, the Volturi will step in. They'll want you Daddy, they'll want us both, we don't want them to find us," she informed them seriously.

Jasper nodded immediately slipping into his role of leader, getting all the information needed to protect his coven. "What if we leave, find somewhere else?" He asked. He wasn't keen on taking on a potentially feral newborn.

Now Tabitha had potential decisions to work with she could look for options. She slipped into the future and searched, watching them leave. "We leave, the Volturi come, they catch our scent, and they think we changed her. We run, we can't escape…" she described the vision as it happened. Panic flooded her as she saw her family destroyed.

"Snap out of it Tabitha," Jasper ordered.

Tabitha immediately ripped herself out of the vision panting a little.

"Ok, we can't leave. How do we survive and avoid the Volturi's interference?" Jasper asked.

Tabitha closed her eyes and searched the multiple futures. She grasped onto one and followed it. "We search for the newborn, we find her before her transformation is complete, we teach her, she doesn't turn feral, and we survive," she explained. She opened her eyes leaving the future. "It's the only way we survive," she told her Daddy seriously.

Jasper nodded. "Why would she turn feral? What do we need to do to ensure she doesn't," he asked.

Tabitha frowned. "I… I don't think she remembers anything about her human life, she remembers how to walk and talk, but not much else, she needs to be taught everything. We need to teach her," she related searching the future.

Jasper nodded. "Thank you Tabby. Do you know where to find her?" He asked gently.

"In the forest. I can't tell where exactly, but we have to find her soon, we only have thirty seven hours before she wakes up," Tabitha informed them, still in the future.

"Ok, back to the present now Tabby," Jasper coaxed.

Tabitha opened her eyes and looked at her father waiting his instructions.

"We will split up and search for this human. We find her and bring her back here. We stay in pairs so that, if one of us finds her, the other can go looking for the others. We need to be quick and efficient, not finding her is not an option. Charlotte you're with me, Peter you take Tabby, as mates you'll be able to find each other easier," Jasper commanded.

Peter, Charlotte, and Tabitha nodded.

Jasper put Tabitha down and she flitted to Peter.

"Come on Uncle Peter, lets go," Tabitha urged. She wanted to be out looking for the human as soon as possible. She didn't want to waste a single minute.

The four vampires left in search of the changing human.

It took twenty hours of searching before Jasper found the changing human; well she was closer to vampire now and beautiful. Jasper new instantly this was his mate, his feelings for her were proof enough of that. "Charlotte, find Peter and Tabby and get them back to the house. We'll be there," he instructed. He scooped up the small changing human and ran back to the house carefully. He cursed having not furnished the house and wished for somewhere soft to lay his changing mate down but he had to set her on the floor. She was in a hospital gown, with a wristband that had Alice written on it. He assumed this was her name.

It took about an hour for Charlotte, Peter, and Tabitha to return, but when they did they crowded around the changing human-almost-vampire.

"Her name is Alice," Jasper told them adoringly.

Tabitha felt a stab of jealously and nodded stiffly. "You found her," she acknowledged relieved. She might not like the way her Daddy was looking at the soon to be newborn but she couldn't help but feel relief knowing her family was safe from the Volturi's ire.

"Yes, how long until she wakes?" Jasper asked. He looked at his daughter, needing to know when his mate would wake up.

"Fifteen hours and forty two minutes," Tabitha revealed checking the future.

"Thank you," Jasper breathed. He smiled at his daughter until her emotions reached him, he could feel her struggling with the fading scent of the human blood. "You didn't hunt before… go hunt. You'll need to be at full strength to help us when she wakes," he ordered.

Tabitha nodded. "Yes Daddy," she agreed. Tabitha was all to happy to leave her father with the changing woman. She disliked how much attention he was paying her, her future seemed like it was changing radically. She got up and fled from the house, running to the hospital.

As usual, despite the hatred for having to do so, she sniffed around, scenting the air to find the most appealing scent. Catching a particularly tantalising scent she snuck in and found her prey, a middle aged man. She crept over to him, sinking her teeth into his neck, draining the man dry. Once done with her hunt she sealed the wound and kissed the man on top of the head. Feeling refreshed from her hunt she leapt out of the window and returned to the house.

The wait was held in relative silence. Tabitha spoke up as the hours ticked by. When there was only thirty minutes left Jasper spoke. "I think it's best we don't crowd her, she's going to be confused – even more so than a normal newborn we don't want to over whelm her," he decided. "Tabitha, what is the best way to accomplish this?" He asked.

Tabitha dipped into the future, trying out different options. "It would be best if… if just you were in the room to start with, if just you explain what is going on and what she is now. Then you should take her to hunt before she meets the rest of us, slowly, but you should tell her about us first," she admitted reluctantly. She didn't want her father spending much time alone with this newborn and she felt insecure.

Jasper nodded. "I suggest you three busy yourselves with something together. Tabitha look out for the time it will be right to return, so I can introduce you to Alice," he instructed.

It was clearly a dismissal and Tabitha was hurt. "Yes Daddy," she snipped.

Charlotte gathered her hurting niece in her arms and ran out of the house, Peter following.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Twelve of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey, this is chapter thirteen of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Alice's newborn year passed by slowly, as she had no human memories there was none of the usual mood swings. She took to vampirism easily, but she loathed killing humans just like the rest of them. She relished the loved feeling she got from being around her mate.

Tabitha hated Alice, with all she had in her, she hissed aggressively whenever the woman came near her. This was something that got her in trouble often.

Jasper hadn't taken his daughter over his knee for her actions yet. It wasn't that his instincts weren't telling him too, it was that he wanted her to come to terms with the new woman in their coven on her own. As a result he restricted himself to sending her to the corner, but his patience was at its limit.

Unfortunately this only increased Tabitha's hatred Alice.

Alice liked Tabitha, she wanted to love her, but the girl just wouldn't give her the chance. When Tabitha was alone with Peter and Charlotte, or Jasper and didn't know she was there, watching, she was so relaxed and carefree, so sweet and adorable. Alice felt a stab of pain every time she watched the happy interaction. She desperately wanted to be close to Tabitha, her mate's daughter, but the girl seemingly couldn't tolerate her presence.

Jasper had set up the only bedroom in the house as a place for couples to get some privacy, either himself and Alice, or Peter and Charlotte. Right now he had Alice with him, just cuddling on the bed. He hated that he couldn't be affectionate to Alice in front of Tabby, but she was just so jealous. He knew his patience was thinning and she would soon wind up over his lap, but he wanted to give her every chance to get used to the new situation before it came to that.

Tabitha was not happy at all. She didn't like Alice at all and was regretting not just telling her family they should kill her. It seemed at the moment all she was doing was standing in the corner. That's what she was doing at the moment, staring at a corner. Jasper and Alice had come back from a hunt and Alice tried to talk to her. Tabitha had hissed and snapped her teeth and Jasper had immediately told her to pick a corner and to stand there until he told her otherwise. During corner time Tabitha was expected not to talk, not to fidget, not to turn around and not to disobey, breaking any of those rules meant consequences. This time Jasper had ordered complete stillness, something he only rarely did. It wasn't exactly hard to remain absolutely still, but it wasn't pleasant for her either.

The corner time was supposed to give Tabitha time to think about what she had done and to calm down. Jasper was worried it was starting to loose it's effectiveness. She was a vampire so could spend a lot longer than a human could in the corner, but it seemed to be doing nothing to correct her behaviour.

Tabitha just felt undeniable loathing for the woman who stole her father away and wanted to make sure she knew she was not welcome here. She knew she wasn't supposed to search for visions while in the corner, but sometimes they came, unbidden. She felt herself sucked into a vision, she saw herself over her Dad's lap getting a spanking somewhere in the forest and him lecturing her, telling her off for treating Alice that way. She pulled out of the vision and lashed out at the corner in frustration sobs welling up in her chest.

"Tabitha Mae Whitlock, absolute stillness. I will not remind you again," Jasper called down sharply.

Tabitha couldn't hold in the sobs and they wracked her body, she broke the absolute stillness rule and wrapped her arms around herself, trying to hold herself together. She didn't even care that she was breaking the rule; she just hurt inside. She spent her corner time sobbing, for the full seven hours she didn't know if she could stand it here any longer. It pained her to think of leaving her father, but in her mind it was clear she wasn't wanted anymore. She stepped out of the corner and ran to her aunt, diving into her arms and clinging to her, letting out her angry, hurt sobs as she clung to her.

Charlotte did what she always did and soothed her niece as best she could. She didn't understand completely what was going on, but she wished Jasper would handle it better.

Jasper came downstairs with Alice and looked at Peter. "Peter we should scout our boarders," he suggested. "Tabitha, you are to behave for Alice and Charlotte, if I hear of any trouble you'll find sitting very uncomfortable," he warned. He turned to Charlotte. "Charlotte, keep an eye on her. I have had enough of this behaviour."

Tabitha fought against her gasp of pain at hearing her father's words to her aunt. She knew then she had to leave, it would be painful, but she'd have to do it.

Charlotte sighed but nodded, she felt her niece's tensing but she wasn't sure what to do. "Of course Jasper," she agreed.

Jasper looked at his daughter, sister-in-law, and mate before he turned to nod at Peter. "Let's go," he urged.

Peter looked at Charlotte and Tabitha, hoping his mate could keep things from getting out of control.

The three girls were left alone in the house and Alice decided she was going to get to the bottom of Tabitha's problem with her.

Charlotte gave Alice a sympathetic and slightly lost look. She didn't know how to help her niece accept this new situation and was feeling a little lost.

Tabitha was trying her hardest to be good, not to hiss, growl, or snarl at Alice. She wanted the vampire to go, she needed the vampire to go, she was in a huge amount of emotional pain, and dearly wanted to cause Alice physical pain.

"Tabitha, why don't you like…" Alice started. She trailed off when she heard the ferocious growling coming from the child.

Tabitha was trembling with rage, growling ferociously. "Don't speak to me," she hissed.

Charlotte was torn, she wanted to support her niece, but Alice hadn't done anything wrong…

Alice backed away hands raised. "Tabitha please listen to me, baby girl," she begged.

It was too much for Tabitha. She let rip the most savage and feral snarl Charlotte had ever heard and launched herself at Alice. She kicked her hard in the chest, breaking rib bones. "I hate you! I hate you and I'm leaving! I'm leaving and I'm never coming back!" She screeched. Her beautiful melodic voice tore through several octaves. She turned and sprinted out of the house, running as fast as her little body could.

Alice landed on her back and rubbed her chest, she was recently fed so she healed almost instantly, but the pain was still there. She stared shocked at where the young girl had disappeared off too. "What is wrong with her?" she asked. She was speaking mostly to herself.

Charlotte sighed. "You know her history, she's having a hard time sharing Jasper and I think she's jealous," she explained.

Alice sighed, "I better go find her, before Jasper get's back."

Charlotte regarded the woman. "You think you stand a chance a bringing her back? You? She could tear me and probably even Peter apart if she wanted to… sorry Alice but maybe it's better that Jasper does deal with this," she suggested not unkindly.

Alice shook her head firmly. "She needs to accept I'm part of her family now. I know Jasper doesn't want to punish her and maybe we can reach an accord, now she's got that out of her system."

Charlotte cocked her head to one side; Alice seemed to be serious. "Well good luck. Though I suggest if she goes for the attack you run. She's deadly, but her legs are only so long, you should be able to out run her if you need to. Are you sure you don't want me to go fetch her? She's less likely to attack me and I at least can attempt to defend myself."

Alice shook her head emphatically. "No, I have to do it, she's my stepdaughter, I'm her stepmother and it's time she accepted that," she declared.

Charlotte considered Alice for a long minute before nodding her acceptance. "Remember, if she attacks run back here. I know you think Jasper would rather not punish her, but honestly my little niece has earned it fair and square and Jasper will be a lot harder on her if she actually does you some damage."

Alice nodded in agreement. "Understood. If they come back please give us some time?" She begged.

Charlotte sighed. "I'll try," she allowed.

Alice shared one last glance with Charlotte, an understanding seeming to be shared between them. With that she took off out of the house chasing after Tabitha, following her scent. She had the advantage of being bigger and therefore faster, but Tabitha still had a fair head start, so she had to run at her full speed and she wasn't very good at tracking.

Tabitha ran, sobs wracking through her body as devastation crushed her heart. She couldn't stand it without her Daddy, she needed him as she thought he needed her, but clearly she was wrong. She didn't have a destination in mind as she ran, at the moment she was just running. After crashing through the seventh tree she decided to stop and try and calm down. She curled up in a ball and just sobbed. She kept one tendril of attention on her surroundings, as her Daddy had taught her all those years ago in Maria's army, but most of her thoughts were grieving the loss of her family.

Alice lost Tabitha's scent a few times, but she caught it after a minute of searching. She got excited when the scent got stronger and stronger and finally knew she had caught up to her stepdaughter.

Tabitha heard someone approaching and bolted upright scenting the air. The unknown vampire was standing downwind and she couldn't catch the scent. She growled out a warning, her multiple scars should be enough to scare off any nomad despite her size.

Alice stepped through the trees looking at Tabitha firmly. "Tabitha Mae Whitlock, you and I need to talk." She tried to put as much authority into her tone as possible. She knew Tabitha was an obedient child and she was hoping to use that to her advantage.

Tabitha hesitated, this Alice was different from the one she was used to, and she wasn't sure what to do. She hissed warily, but it wasn't as aggressive as usual, a warning rather than a threat.

Alice let her instincts take control and let out a warning growl of her own. "Don't you hiss at me, little lady. I've had quite enough of your behaviour towards me. I get that you're upset, but that does not give you the right to treat me the way you have been," she lectured.

Tabitha frowned, she was justified in her actions surely, this woman had no place in their family and no one else was willing to show her that. Her eyes hardened and she glared at Alice. What right did she have to scold her? She let loose a small snarl, another warning.

Alice flitted to Tabitha and tilted her chin to make her look up at her. "Now little girl. You will listen to me, or do I need to turn you over my knee first?" She asked. She spoke sternly but with a hint of softness in her tone.

Tabitha's eyes went wide and she felt a stirring of doubt. Part of her wanted to say only her Daddy could spank her, but that wasn't true, Peter had turned her over his knee and proceeded to light a fire in her bottom. She didn't know if Alice had the right to spank her, but she knew if she wanted to, there would be nothing she could do to stop her. "No, I'll listen," she eventually conceded reluctantly.

Alice didn't let her relief show; she didn't want to make good on her threat and didn't know if she even had the right to make good on the threat. "Good choice, now let's sit on one of those trees you've toppled and talk." She made sure her tone portrayed that this was not a suggestion.

Tabitha recognised the order for what it was and nodded following Alice to the last tree she toppled and perched on it. "What is it you wanted to talk about?" She snapped.

Alice looked at the girl warningly. "Watch your tone," she scolded. She took a breath and let her expression soften. "Tabby, I care for you deeply, I do, and I have done nothing to deserve your treatment of me. In fact if I hadn't asked him to give you time your Dad would have turned you over his knee a while ago. Attacking me earlier… how do you think he's going to react when he hears about that?" She asked pointedly.

Tabitha growled threateningly.

Alice stood and growled back at her stepdaughter. "Enough Tabitha Mae Whitlock. I mean it. You don't have to consider me your stepmother, but I consider you my stepdaughter and so you will stop growling at me right now," she scolded sharply.

Tabitha blinked hearing that. "What?" She asked taken aback. "Stepmother?"

Alice nodded stiffly. "Yes, though I perhaps don't think it should be step, but still. I am mated to your father and that makes me your mother, or stepmother if you prefer," she explained.

Tabitha was shocked; she never thought Alice would actually want a relationship with her. She'd been so busy feeling jealous that she was taking her Dad from her that she ignored the fact she was gaining a mother. She now felt the first stirrings of guilt for the way she had been treating her father's mate. "I… I'm sorry Alice. I… I shouldn't have… I mean… you didn't…" she trailed off unsure of what to say.

Alice tentatively wrapped her arm around Tabitha's shoulder and pulled her to her side. "I know precious. You were jealous and thought I would want to take your Dad away. Nothing could be further from the truth, I want us to be a family, all five of us," she insisted earnestly.

Tabitha froze at first when she felt Alice's arms around her but then slowly relaxed into the embrace. It wasn't quite her father, but Alice's embrace felt slightly better than Peter and Charlotte's, although she wasn't quite sure why.

Alice smiled when Tabitha leaned into her. She picked her up and cuddled her up in her lap. "You, my little girl, mean the world to me, and to your father, but if you ever attack me again, you will be getting the spanking of a life time from me. I'm your stepmother and so, even if you hate me, attacking me is not acceptable ever," she lectured softly.

Tabitha gulped and shook her head. "You're not my stepmother, you're my mother, and I'm so sorry, Daddy's going to be really mad at me."

Alice sighed. "I'm pretty sure he's not going to be all that happy, but as long as you promise to stop this attitude and promise not to ever attack me again I will do my best to persuade him to go easy on you. After all that's what mother's are for," she offered smiling gently.

Tabitha looked at Alice eyes wide. "Seriously? Even though I…" she trailed off.

Alice nodded. "Yes, though if you do attack me again I will do no such thing and I'll spank you myself," she reminded her daughter.

Tabitha nodded in acceptance. "I promise, I'll be good and I won't ever attack you again," she vowed.

Alice hugged her daughter closer to her and kissed the top of her head. "Then I will do my best to persuade your Dad not to be too hard on you," she promised in return.

Tabitha sighed in relief and sagged against Alice, staying curled up in her arms taking in the comfort.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Thirteen of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey, this is chapter fourteen of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper and Peter returned from scouting their boarders, some habits from their time in the Wars were hard to break.

They headed into the house; Jasper hoping nothing had gone too badly in his absence. He had on a few occasions come close to spanking Tabitha, but Alice always begged him to give her more time, saying it was all to be expected. Walking in they both immediately noticed the absence of his mate and his daughter, dread started to seep in. He looked warily at Charlotte. "What happened?" He demanded tiredly.

Charlotte avoided looking Jasper in the eye knowing she'd spill everything if she looked at him and she wanted to give Alice the promised time. "They are out having a much needed talk," she answered vaguely.

Jasper was taken aback by Charlotte's evasiveness. "Charlotte," he pressed.

Charlotte made the mistake of looking up at Jasper. "Well you know Tabitha is having a hard time accepting Alice… well it went a bit to far today and she kind of attacked her and ran off. Alice went after her and wanted me to give them time to talk," she confessed.

Jasper glared at Charlotte. "Tabitha attacked Alice and you allowed Alice to go running off after her? Did you perhaps forget Tabitha is rather skilled at fighting where as Alice is not?" He asked archly.

"Of course I didn't forget. Alice insisted. She said she was her stepmother and so she had to go get her," Charlotte defended herself.

Jasper paused at that. "She called herself Tabitha's stepmother?" He asked.

Charlotte nodded. "Yes, she called Tabitha her stepdaughter and herself her stepmother," she answered.

Jasper looked at Charlotte. "Tabitha can definitely kiss sitting down goodbye, but if you think it's wise I will give them time to talk," he conceded.

Charlotte sighed in relief. "Yes, I think Tabby needs this Jasper. I told Alice to run if things got dicey and she hasn't appeared back here yet. She might not be able to defeat her in a fight, but she can definitely outrun Tabby."

Jasper sighed and nodded in acceptance of that. "I suppose you have a point there," he agreed. "How about you explain why Tabby attacked Alice?" He asked.

Charlotte gulped she hadn't meant to get Tabitha in trouble. "Well…" she started reluctantly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow and pierced Charlotte with a look. "Well?" He pressed.

Charlotte sighed. "Ok, when you went Alice tried to talk to Tabby. Tabby wasn't exactly receptive to this. Alice didn't heed her warning though and continued on. Tabby attacked; she kicked Alice in the chest – breaking her ribs – and then pronounced she was leaving. Alice and I talked for a bit then Alice went after her to talk to her," she explained quickly.

Jasper resisted the urge to growl. "She is never going to sit again," he pronounced seriously.

After about five minutes Jasper couldn't stand waiting any longer. "I'm going to find them," he explained. He took off running he quickly caught Alice and Tabby's scents and followed them. He ran through the forest following the potent scent of his mate and his daughter, together it was exquisite, the perfect perfume. He saw the path of destruction and wondered what had happened, fearing the worst he pushed himself faster. Tabitha was extremely skilled as a fighter, and he didn't want to find out there had been more fighting. The spanking he had in mind for his little girl was already bad enough he didn't want to make it worse.

Jasper reached Alice and Tabitha and was surprised to see Tabitha curled up on Alice's lap. He'd never seen Tabitha do anything but hiss, snarl, or growl at Alice, so perhaps this talk had worked.

Alice looked up when she felt her mate arrive and she locked gazes with him, holding Tabitha closer to her.

Jasper felt the protectiveness Alice felt for Tabitha and it sent a thrill of pleasure shooting through him. He couldn't concentrate on that now, he had a daughter to discipline. He cleared his throat waiting for Tabitha to look up at him.

Tabitha felt a stab of worry but she looked up anyway when her father cleared his throat, it was clear he wanted her attention. She clung a little tighter to Alice as she looked up. She knew what she had done and how much trouble she was probably in, she'd attacked her leader's mate – no matter what she was to her – it was almost the worst crime possible.

Jasper felt the fear Tabitha felt and was torn, on one hand he was glad she felt fear – a little fear was healthy. After all she'd committed a crime that, in any other coven, would get her killed. On the other hand, he didn't want her to fear him. Once he had her attention he folded his arms over his chest and fixed her with a stern look.

Tabitha gulped but she knew better than to look away.

"You my darling daughter are in a huge world of trouble," Jasper announced sternly. He then turned to his mate. "Alice love, if you could give our daughter and I some time, we have a lot to discuss," he continued ominously.

Alice rubbed Tabitha's back soothingly, hoping to remind her of the promise she'd made. "Jasper, Tabby and I have talked. She was upset. She promised not to attack me again and she'll watch her attitude from now on," she stated firmly.

Jasper raised an eyebrow. "Alice, she attacked you, you can not seriously expect me to let that go. I'm going to talk to her, then spank her, then hug her and take her hunting," he declared.

Alice shook her head. "Neither of us expect you to let it go, but just don't be too hard on her," she requested pleadingly. She was feeling like a mother lioness protecting her cub.

"She attacked you Alice. She physically attacked you, her mother. She needs to learn that is simply not acceptable in any way, shape, or form," Jasper countered.

"She's apologised to me already and promised she won't do it again," Alice insisted.

"That may be so, but she knows actions have consequences, and attacking her mother has serious consequences," Jasper explained calmly.

Alice nodded. "We're both aware of that Jasper, but this is so new for all of us. Please, just go easy on her?"

Jasper looked at his mate and his daughter. He could see Alice wasn't going to give in and frankly if going easy on Tabby – it needn't be that easy – meant and end to the hostilities then he'd accept it. "Count yourself lucky your Mom's a lot more understanding than I feel right now," he scolded his daughter, conceding to his mate.

Tabitha nodded hurriedly and hugged in tightly to her Mom.

Alice gave Jasper a grateful smile. "Thank you. I think our daughter has already learnt her lesson personally and we'll see a changed child," she insisted forcefully. She rubbed Tabby's back to sooth her.

Jasper inclined his head. "I agree, hence why I have agreed to go easy on her. Now Alice, it is time for Tabitha and I to talk," he asserted.

Alice sighed but nodded in agreement. Still holding her daughter she stood. "Yes Jasper," she acknowledged. She set Tabitha down on the felled tree and kissed the top of her head. "Be good for your father," she instructed simply. She then crossed to Jasper and cupped his cheek. "Please, don't be too harsh with her," she repeated softly.

Jasper placed his hand on his mates and nodded. "I won't, I promise," he murmured back to her.

Alice stood up on tiptoe to kiss Jasper before flitting away.

Jasper watched Alice go then looked at Tabitha, he knew he needed to come down pretty hard on her, but he needed to re-evaluate his initial plan. He knew without a doubt Tabby was going to get a spanking. He'd originally planned to give her a couple spankings, but he tossed that idea out and settled on one. It would be a hard one, she wouldn't attack her mother again that was for sure, but there would only be one. He walked the couple paces to the fell tree and picked Tabby up under the arms standing her in front of him as he sat down. "You know what you did wrong, I'm not going to lecture you because I don't think it's necessary. I will say however, if you dare attack your mother again, I will spank you so hard you can't sit down for a week and I'll make sure of that by spanking you every day for a week," he promised looking at Tabitha seriously. "I had planned on doing just that anyway, but as your Mom wants to me go easy on you, there will only be the one spanking this time… understood?"

Tabitha kept eye contact with Jasper as he spoke to her, she knew eye contact was required and didn't think now was a good time to be difficult. "Yes Daddy," she responded gulping.

Jasper nodded and picked Tabitha up and laid her over his lap, he pulled her skirt up and pulled her panties down. "I seriously hope we never have to have this discussion again," he cautioned sternly. With that Jasper raised his hand and spanked down on his daughter's bottom.

Tabitha yelped at the first swat and kicked a little.

Jasper ignored Tabitha's reaction and kept bringing his hand down on her bottom. He was spanking a little harder than he had in all her previous spankings, determined to make an impression. He didn't speak he just kept bringing his hand down with unerring accuracy. He covered his upturned target before visiting her little thighs being sure to spank all the way down to the hollows of her knees.

Tabitha kicked and squirmed, drumming her little legs against the onslaught. "Owwwiie Daddy, I'm sorry, please!" She cried out. The spanks going down her thighs were excruciating and she drummed her legs furiously.

Jasper didn't let his little one's pleas deter him from his task; he kept going, spanking down repeatedly until he heard her dry sobbing. Once he heard the sobs he increased the strength behind his swats a little more.

Tabitha started sobbing as she felt the guilt being released, as she knew she was truly going to pay for attacking her mother and for how she'd been acting. As the spanks increased in intensity Tabitha's sobs increased, as did her struggles and kicks.

Jasper focused his next flurry of swats to Tabby's sit spots and he heard her become hysterical, he pushed just a little further and felt her go limp over his lap. He landed five more scorching spanks before picking her up and crushing her to his chest.

Tabitha clutched at her Daddy sobbing hysterically. She finally felt at peace with Alice joining their coven and knew her Daddy would always be there for her. She just wished it hadn't taken such a sore bottom for her to realise that.

Jasper held his daughter, rocking her back and forth in his arms. "Hush Kitten, it's all over. Daddy's here, Daddy's got you. You're all safe in Daddy's arms, you're Daddy's good girl again," he cooed into Tabby's ear.

Tabitha took a long time to calm down, but when she did she was curled up in her Daddy's arms where she truly felt she belonged. "I'm so sorry Daddy… I was jealous," she confessed sadly.

Jasper held Tabitha closer to him hearing her confession. "I know baby, I should have stepped in before now but your Mom wanted me to give you time to adjust. I don't think that was the right call and I'm sorry for that," he explained softly.

Tabitha looked up at her Daddy searching his red eyes. "I… I thought didn't love me anymore," she admitted timidly.

Jasper kept his eyes locked with his daughter's wide searching ones. "I am so sorry Kitten, I wish you would have come to me before. If you ever feel that way again please come to me," he insisted seriously.

Tabby nodded in acceptance. "Okay, I'll try," she agreed. She relaxed back in her Daddy's arms and closed her eyes resting, as much as a vampire could anyway.

Jasper decided he was going to hold Tabby until she was ready to hunt. He knew she'd need to hunt to get her strength back but he'd let her decide when they went. "Let me know when you're ready to hunt Kitten," he asked her softly.

Tabby nodded and snuggled in closer to her Daddy. She felt so warm and safe in his arms. She understood now her biological parents had never loved her, but Jasper did and she knew it, she supposed even Alice loved her. Eventually the thirst became unbearable and she looked up at her Daddy reluctantly.

Jasper didn't need Tabby to say anything; he felt her thirst flare and looked down at her just as she looked up at him. "You want to go hunt Kitten?" He asked just in case. He wouldn't put it past his little girl to try and ignore her thirst. "I promise we can cuddle after," he added as extra incentive.

Tabby was truly reluctant to hunt, and not just because she didn't want to be separated from her Daddy; she was also seriously upset with the idea of hunting humans. She sighed sadly giving in to the thirst. "Okay Daddy," she agreed reluctantly.

Jasper sighed and ran his hands through his baby girl's hair. "I know you don't like it baby, but it's necessary to survive." He hated hunting just as much as Tabby did, if not more so. It was horrible feeling the emotions of his prey, so taxing and draining. Each hunt left him feeling more and more miserable. He was ever so thankful that he had his mate and daughter to pull him out of his depression, and his brother and sister.

Tabby sighed again and slowly got up, landing lithely on her feet. She needed to find a better way to hunt, a less cruel way, there had to be something she could do other than hunt humans. She felt the pull of a vision and allowed herself to sink into it.

Jasper immediately crouched down so he was level with Tabby. "Tell me what you see," he prompted gently.

"I see vampires, but they are different, they have yellow eyes. There are five of them. The leader is a doctor. They are in a house, and it's a beautiful house. Two of them are leaving they are going to hunt. They are in a forest now, two boys, one young looking coppery coloured hair, the other huge built like a bear soft curly brown hair, no scars though, so they aren't fighters. They are hunting in the forest… what… I don't understand," Tabby relayed. She was confused by her vision.

"What Tabby, focus, tell me what you see," Jasper pressed. He sent Tabby some calm so she could focus.

"The big one, he's attacking a bear, he's drinking from it, the littler one, he's attacking a mountain lion, he's drinking from that too. Daddy… I think… no. No, I know. I can see… we can hunt animals," Tabby revealed excitedly.

Jasper blinked in confusion. "We can hunt animals?" He asked uncertainly.

"Yes. I can see us doing it. We have golden eyes, everyone's so much happier. Daddy this is the solution to our problems, we don't have to kill humans anymore," Tabby insisted elated.

Jasper felt a stirring of hope welling up inside him. He tried to push it down not wanting to hope yet. "Tabitha are you sure? Are you sure we can do this?" He asked seriously.

Tabby focused intently on the future. "Yes. It will be difficult, animals don't taste as good, but it is doable. Peter will struggle the most, we'll all struggle, but we'll be so happy," she explained brightly.

That was enough for Jasper. He scooped up his daughter and threw her up into the air catching her in his arms. "Come on, you need to hunt. Let's try this new diet of yours and then we can tell the rest of our family the good news," he suggested.

Tabby climbed onto her father's back and nuzzled his neck, "yes, let's go."

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Fourteen of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey, this is chapter fifteen of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll get a chapter every other day hopefully.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Now that they didn't need to hunt humans and could successfully hunt animals, even though it wasn't always the easiest, the Whitlock Family was a lot happier.

Tabby specifically was much happier now, always the fun, playful, and mischievous little girl. For some reason her visions about the strange family kept coming, to the point where she now knew everything about the Cullen Family. She knew the leader was a man called Carlisle Cullen, a man born in the early sixteen hundreds, she knew his whole life story and was utterly in awe of the fact he was a doctor for humans, dealing with spilling human blood on an almost daily basis. She knew the leaders wife and mate, Esme Anne Cullen, born in eighteen ninety-five, committed suicide due to the death of her child and changed by Carlisle. She knew Edward Antony Masen Cullen, the youngest, changed at seventeen during the Spanish influenza by Carlisle. Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen, a beautiful blonde, changed by Carlisle after being raped and left for dead. Finally Emmett McCarty Cullen, the biggest, changed by Carlisle after losing a fight with a grizzly bear.

Since Tabby knew everything about the Cullen's, so did the rest of the Whitlock's, as they heard everything when Tabby saw it. Jasper constantly attentive, he always stood with her when she had her visions and asked her to tell him what she could see. She didn't always tell him, sometimes it wasn't necessary, but most of the time she did.

Alice wanted to join the Cullen's, she kept her desire from the rest of her family, but she really wanted to join them. She pressed Tabby for more information every time she had a vision.

Charlotte was happy, she was much more content with her diet of animal blood and liked the idea of joining the Cullen's. Peter told her they would join them soon and finally feel complete and happy.

This went on for a good few years the Whitlock's learning more and more about the Cullen's and growing more and more curious about them. They were still nomads, but they had a few houses dotted about Northern America and a few in Canada.

Tabby and Jasper were spending some quality father-daughter time when another vision came creeping in.

Tabby jumped down from the tree. "Daddy," she called out ending the game of hide and seek. A game invented to help improve everyone's tracking skills.

Jasper heard Tabby and ran to her. "What is it Kitten?" He asked worriedly.

"It's a vision," Tabby explained. She felt the vision overwhelm her then.

Jasper nodded and sat down on the floor of the forest and pulled Tabby in to sit on his lap. "Tell me what you see," he urged. If it was something small she wouldn't have called him, after all she saw almost everything, from what they decided to hunt to when they decided to have alone time with their mates. She only called him when it was a big vision.

Tabby closed her eyes and relaxed to watch and narrate the vision. "We're running together, through a forest, we're slowing, there's a house – a beautiful house. Alice runs up to the door and knocks, it's Carlisle who answers, Alice introduces us, he invites us inside, Alice is choosing a room for her and you. You and Peter sit down and explain to Carlisle about my visions, what I've seen, what we know. He invites us to join his family," she described. She pulled herself out of the vision and beamed at Jasper.

Jasper was surprised but pleasantly. He could feel Alice's longing every time Tabby had a vision about the Cullen's and knew she wanted to join them. He knew Charlotte wanted to join them as well, Peter was certainly leaning in that direction and he was pretty sure Tabby was the same. "Come, let's go tell the others," he suggested brightly.

Tabby grinned and together she and her Dad ran in search of the others. They found them back at the house they had recently acquired, but not yet furnished.

Tabby smiled and danced over to her mother. "Mom, guess what?" She asked brightly.

Alice picked up her daughter and snuggled her to her chest. It still sent a thrill of pleasure through her hearing Tabby call her Mom, Mommy or Mama. She knew the girl truly considered her a mother to her, just as she truly considered the girl a daughter. It wasn't just that she was her mate's child, that didn't matter at all. To Alice, Tabby might as well have been a child from her womb, she loved the little one that much. "What sweetheart?" She asked tenderly.

Tabby beamed. "We're going to go live with the Cullen's," she exclaimed brightly.

Alice squealed and threw Tabby up in the air slightly before catching her and spinning around. "Oh Tabby baby! That's fantastic," she cried happily.

Peter looked up from the book he was reading. "We're joining the Cullen's?" He asked curiously.

Tabby nodded eagerly looking at her uncle with a large smile. "Yes," she declared simply.

Jasper cleared his throat. "Only if everyone wants to. I will not force any of you to join if that's not what you want," he clarified.

Charlotte jumped up off Peter's lap and danced over to Tabby and Alice, stealing Tabby from Alice and spinning her around. "When?" She demanded to know. She ignored Jasper she wanted to join.

Tabby closed her eyes and slipped into the future, searching for a specific time and date. "The date on the calendar in the kitchen is the fourteenth of May," she told them.

Charlotte nodded, that was only a week and a half away, and it would take them that long to locate and get to them no doubt. "Do you know where they are, where we'll be?" She pressed.

Tabby concentrated further on the future trying to find a location "Somewhere near Pittsburgh Pennsylvania," she answered. "I can't get any more specific than that."

Alice bounced up and down happily. "Let's go, let's go!" She demanded excitedly.

Charlotte nodded eagerly moving Tabby so she was on her back.

Everyone looked at Jasper eagerly, waiting for the ok to go.

Jasper sighed. "This is what everyone wants correct?" He asked.

Alice and Charlotte nodded eagerly.

Jasper looked to Peter.

"Yes, it's been great living like this, but it'll be nice to have somewhere to call home," Peter explained.

Jasper nodded in acceptance of that answer and finally looked at his daughter.

Tabby nodded slowly, "yes, you'll still be my Daddy, but we'll have somewhere we belong."

Jasper smiled, "come on then, let's go." He scooped Tabby off Charlotte's back and let her climb onto his own.

Tabby clung to her Daddy's back resting against him. She could run on her own just fine, but due to her size she wasn't as fast and when they wanted to move quickly she allowed herself to be carried.

They ran, not as fast as they could, but still fast. They stopped to hunt many times along the way, the animal blood diet was still new and they knew soon they'd be with humans often the way the Cullen's were.

They slowed as they approached the big house.

Jasper moved Tabby and gave her a quick hug before putting her on Charlotte's back so he had use of his arms, he and Peter would be enough to protect Alice, Charlotte, and Tabby.

Peter stood next to his brother, his posture radiating control and confidence, his eyes constantly scanning for threats.

Charlotte stood behind Jasper and Peter, letting Tabby cling onto her back, ready to turn and run if she needed.

Tabby was mostly calm, she had seen how this would go, but still slightly tense. They'd never met new vampires before and she was just hoping everything would go just as she'd seen.

Alice was relaxed and incautious, mostly because she'd never had to be cautious; she'd lived forever protected by Jasper. She ran up and knocked on the door, Jasper close behind with Peter at his side, Charlotte bringing up the rear with Tabby.

Carlisle glanced at his wife and daughter. They were missing Edward and Emmett at the moment and felt vulnerable; they'd come to rely on Edward's mind reading and Emmett's strength to protect them. He could tell there were five different distinct scents and it worried him that they were out numbered. He nodded at them to stay where they were and went to answer the door.

Alice beamed. "Carlisle! Oh it's so good to finally meet you in person," she declared. She lunged forward and hugged Carlisle tightly but briefly.

Carlisle's eyes were wide and frankly terrified, but his curiosity won out. "It's good to meet you too Miss…" he greeted unsure of the vampire's name. The five vampires' golden eyes reassured him, but the scars littering the other four worried him.

"Oh! I'm sorry I forgot, you don't know us like we know you, I'm Alice, Alice Whitlock, behind me is my mate Jasper Nathan Whitlock, my brother Peter James Whitlock, my sister Charlotte Louise Whitlock, and finally my daughter Tabitha Mae Whitlock," Alice introduced. She pointed to each member of her family in turn as she introduced them before turning and smiling at Carlisle. "You are Carlisle Cullen and behind you is your mate Esme Anne Cullen and your daughter Rosalie Lillian Hale McCarty Cullen although she's using McCarty at the moment. Out hunting are your two sons, Edward Antony Masen Cullen and Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen," she finished.

Carlisle blinked but nodded. "Why don't you come in?" He asked.

Alice beamed and danced into the house happily. "Which room is mine and Jasper's?" She asked curiously.

Carlisle blinked again still unsure what to make of the strange vampire. "Which ever one you'd like," he told her.

Alice was gone, dashing up the stairs to choose a room.

Carlisle looked at the other four vampires stood outside still.

Jasper gave Carlisle an apologetic look. "I apologise about my mate, she's rather enthusiastic, she'd been very interested in your family," he tried to explain.

Carlisle nodded unsure. "Why don't we go into the living room so you can explain?" He asked hopefully. His curiosity was burning in him and he had to work hard not to ask all his questions straight away. He turned and led the way into the living room, Esme and Rosalie silently following.

Jasper nodded, he turned and pulled Tabby off Charlotte's back and into his arms before he led his brother and sister into the living room, following Carlisle.

Carlisle took a seat on the couch, followed by Esme and Rosalie. "Take a seat," he invited.

Jasper took a seat on the armchair; he placed Tabby on his lap, letting her snuggle in. He ran his fingers through her hair, letting the simple action calm his own anxieties.

Peter and Charlotte perched on the edges of the armchair flanking their leader.

Jasper cleared his throat and looked down at Tabby.

Tabby saw the question he wanted to ask her before he asked her, and shook her head before nodding in his direction.

Jasper nodded and looked at Carlisle. "I guess I should start with how Alice knows your names. You see my daughter here, Tabby, is gifted, not unlike your son Edward, only she can see the future. She's been seeing you for a while and when she has her bigger visions I get her to narrate them, since none of us are mind readers like Edward," he explained.

Carlisle leaned forward excitedly. "Visions of the future? How does that work, how long have you had your visions…" he started.

Jasper raised his hand to silence Carlisle seeing Tabby was having a vision. "What do you see Kitten?" He asked.

Tabby held up her hand to silence her Dad before blinking and coming back to the future. "Sorry Daddy. Carlisle I think it's best if you let us tell you our stories before you ask any questions. I think you will find that our stories will answer most of them," she explained softly.

Carlisle nodded and sat back trying to keep his questions to himself.

Alice started flitting up and down stairs carrying Edward's stuff out of his room.

"Mom, Edward won't appreciate you kicking him out of his room," Tabby informed her softly.

Alice pouted half way down the stairs. "But his room has the best view," she protested sadly.

Carlisle cleared his throat then. "I'm sure Edward will be fine, please tell us your stories," he pleaded.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Fifteen of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey, this is chapter sixteen, the penultimate chapter of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. It is finally actually completed and so because I've put it up so many times and never finished it you'll should get the last chapter in a day or two.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of and scenes of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

Jasper glanced at his brother, sister, and daughter to make sure they were ok with him starting. Getting their affirmative nods he started on his story. He told of what he remembered of his human life before starting on his vampire life. He told of fighting in the army, living past his first year and then training the newborns, outranking them, destroying them, until Peter came along. He told of persuading Maria that Peter was an asset, with his gift and his fighting abilities how Maria decided to allow Peter to live. He told of changing Charlotte and Peter meeting her and recognising her as his mate. Jasper then glanced down adoringly at his little girl.

Tabby giggled and reached up to kiss her father on the cheek. "Tell them Daddy," she insisted smiling.

"Well, Maria came in one day, we already had the newest lot of newborns in, and I didn't think she'd be getting anymore. She threw this tiny little scrap of a thing at me. At first I thought it was a human child delivered to rile up the newborns and test their resistance to human blood. Instead it was this child vampire. Maria told me she was gifted and I had to train her. I was furious. I, the God of War, Major Jasper Whitlock, had to train this child who had my creator's favour?" Jasper recounted. All the while he was staring adoringly at his child sending her his love and adoration for her.

Carlisle was intrigued and eager for more. "Please Jasper, continue," he asked eagerly.

Jasper glanced down at Tabby making a firm decision to ask her a question.

Tabby saw it and nodded in answer.

Jasper nodded and continued his story. "We had our first training fight, me testing out her abilities and she was untouchable, it infuriated me until she tried to attack and I managed to catch her. For months I loathed her, her emotions were so strong, despite the carnage they were so sweet, pure and peaceful. I was addicted to them," he admitted. He told them everything about that year.

Carlisle was in awe of their struggle and strength. He was about to interrupt with another question but sat back holding it.

"We travelled for many years as nomads, hunting when necessary, until Tabby had a vision about Alice, we found her and in her I found my mate. Tabby at first hated her, she was jealous. At then end of Alice's newborn year the tension came to a head, but they managed to bond as mother and daughter," Jasper continued.

Tabitha hugged in tighter, remembering her confused emotions from that time.

Jasper's arms tightened around his daughter holding her closer in reaction to her upset. "It was then, after we sorted things out that Tabby had her first vision of you. She saw Emmett and Edward drinking from animals and we quickly adopted your diet. A week and a half ago she had a vision about us meeting you and so we went to find you and now we're here," he finished.

Tabby, seeing Carlisle still had more questions, launched into her tale about what memories she held from her human life. "I was born with my ability to see the future, my… what do I call them… my birth parents? I suppose that works. My birth parents didn't like my visions, the woman I called my mother called them acts of the devil and the man I called my Pa would beat me with a belt whenever I had my visions. There were occasions when my birth family could be loving… at least I think there were. When I was human I couldn't control my visions at all, they came and I couldn't control my body at all, they overwhelmed my senses," she recounted.

Jasper could feel the pain his daughter felt at telling her story and ran his hands through her hair, sending her his comfort and love.

Tabby sent her Dad her gratefulness and continued on with her story. "I don't remember much about my human life, it was painful and although I thought I was loved I have since learned that was not love it was abuse," she admitted sadly.

Esme felt instant compassion for the child and wanted to take her into her arms and never let her go.

Tabitha continued, "I do however remember clearly the night I was changed. I had turned ten just a week ago and that night I'd missed dinner for talking back to my mother. I was up in my room when I had a vision of Maria coming to hunt my parents; it scared me. I didn't know at the time what or who she was. All I knew is that she was going to kill my parents who I loved. I ran down to tell my mother and she slapped me. It was the first time she'd ever struck me, my Pa beat me often for any kind of assumed wrong doings, but my mother had never before. My Pa was there and heard me pleading with my mother begging her to take me seriously. I think Maria must have been watching and heard me mention a vision, because I had another then as my Pa carried me into the living room to beat me. I saw Maria come for me," she confessed. She said the last part so darkly everyone shuddered.

Jasper kissed the top of his daughter's head. He knew her birth parents had been abusive, and he knew how much it pained her to recount the night of her change.

"My Pa beat me brutally that night, he whipped me with his belt until I was bleeding, he whipped my back and legs as well as my bottom. I passed out as some point and woke up later alone and naked in my room. I was scared. I crawled to the door and banged on it desperately, until my hands were a bloody mess, just like the rest of me. I pleaded with my parents to please help me, but they didn't listen. My Pa came to my door and told me to be quiet and so I was. I crawled to the corner and just curled into a ball," Tabitha described. Despite the murkiness of the memory she could remember it well.

Esme gasped and held her hands over her mouth, unable to imagine hurting a child in any way.

"That was when she came, looking beautiful but terrifying, she took me and ran with me. She took me to her home and that's where she changed me. She dressed me while I changed and once I woke she fed me one human. She took me to Daddy then, although like he said, he hated me at that point and I was terrified of him. It took me much less time to come to see Daddy as my Daddy and admit it to him than it took him. Although like Daddy said it was dangerous territory we were walking on. Since then he's been my father, my true father and I love as such," Tabitha finished. She twisted in her Daddy's lap to look up at him and send him her love.

Carlisle, Esme, and even Rosalie were smiling at the open display of love. Peter and Charlotte were used to it but still smiling slightly.

Charlotte blinked and elbowed Jasper. "Brother you're projecting," she told him.

Jasper ducked his head and pulled in his emotions. "Sorry Charlotte, Peter," he mumbled embarrassed.

Tabitha shifted back and looked at Carlisle and Esme. "I suppose I should continue. When we found Mom, I hated her, even before she was through with her change, because I was jealous of how important she was to Daddy. When she finished her change and I was introduced I couldn't help but snarl at her, from then on whenever I saw her I'd growl, snarl or hiss at her. Daddy wouldn't normally have tolerated this, no coven leader or father would, but wanted to give me a chance to accept her. I didn't and just ended up hating Mom even more," she admitted. She still felt guilty about that.

Tabitha then explained about the day it all came to a head. "Since then she's been my mother and I have loved her as a daughter loves her mother." She looked at Peter then to tell his story.

"I don't remember much of my human life. I was in the army, like Jasper. Maria changed me and I found out I have a gift; I know things. It's not as specific as my nieces gift, but I get feelings about things; things that will happen unless I act to stop them," Peter explained. "I made friends with Jasper and after my year was up, he persuaded Maria I was worth saving. After three years into this new life Charlotte was changed. I recognised her instantly as my mate. I knew then after the year was up I would be leaving, but I kept it from everyone. When Tabitha was changed I knew I'd become close to her, that she'd be important though I had no idea why or just how important she'd be to me."

Tabby grinned and blew a kiss to her Uncle Peter grinning.

"Then of course I included Jasper and Tabby in my plans of escape, but I didn't know how it would work out, there were too many unknowns. I knew without a doubt Charlotte and I had to go, but Maria had hand picked Tabby. There were many roads it could have lead down, but eventually it came down to the fact that Jasper couldn't stand to see her live that life," Peter finished.

Charlotte knew it was her turn then.

"I don't really remember much of my human life either, it's not something I tried to hold onto. I believe I had a happy life, my clearest memory is of my change. Unlike my brother and niece I don't remember clearly what I was doing the night I was changed. For some reason I wasn't at home, it was dark and I was unafraid. I remember seeing Jasper and thinking he was glorious. I admit I tried to seduce him, so I suppose I must have been drinking that night. I was lucky Jasper was hunting for newborns instead of food else it probably wouldn't have ended well for me. Like he said though he was impressed with my bravery and so changed me. I met Peter and knew I loved him – although I was too young to this life to understand that he was my mate until he explained it to me," Charlotte told them.

Peter smiled his cocky smile.

Charlotte shook her head. "When Tabitha was changed it took me some time to warm up to her. She had Maria's favour, but she was so helpless and small. Jasper and Peter worked together to protect us both and so in training exercises we were often together. Everything else is as you already know," she finished.

Alice was done putting Edward's room in the garage and moving stuff from the spare room into it. She flitted down and scooped Tabby up before sitting on Jasper's lap with Tabby on hers. "I don't remember anything about my human life, they found me changing and when I woke they explained what I was and taught me everything. It was a year before I grew the courage to step up and take my role as mother to Tabby, and sister to Charlotte and Peter, but I did and we have since been a family. When I heard about your family from Tabby, I wanted to join it," she explained simply.

Carlisle beamed happily. "You're right Tabby, that does answer my questions. You're all very welcome to join my family we will just have to figure out what roles you will play, and tell you our stories."

Tabby chewed her lip. "Carlisle, you should know, we already know your stories, all of them. I've seen you so much, and of course everything I see I explain to Daddy and the others. Now I hope you don't think I'm too forward, but I know you see Edward, Emmett and Rosalie as your sons and daughter and so I see you and Esme as my grandparents, Rosalie as my Aunt, and Edward and Emmett as my Uncles. So what I'm saying is… I hope you don't mind if, at home at least, I call you Grandpa and Esme, you Grandma?" She asked unsure.

Esme squealed with joy and ran across the room to Tabitha scooping her out of Alice's hands and hugging her close to her chest. "Oh Tabby, baby, nothing could make me happier," she promised brightly.

Tabby smiled and looked at Rosalie. "I hope you're ok with Aunt Rose, Rosalie?" She asked not so hesitantly now.

Rosalie smiled and slowly crossed the room to Esme and Tabby, she opened her arms hesitantly to Tabby and Esme passed Tabby to her. Rosalie smiled and hugged Tabby in breathing in her amazing child like scent. "Of course my niece," she breathed happily.

Emmett and Edward returned later than evening and like Tabby had said Edward wasn't pleased with being kicked out of his room, but he reluctantly accepted it. Instead of going over their stories again Tabby just let Edward read her mind and let Rose tell Emmett everything he needed to know.

~o~

 **So there you have it, Chapter Sixteen of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, this is the final chapter, a bit of an epilogue, of the new and improved** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I would like to make a very special thanks to xXxFlameof-TheFanxXx, for helping me to get my ideas together for this one. It started out as just a word or two, bringing the idea to my head, but now, thanks to your awesome ideas, it's become six full stories. Yeap, this is Part 1 of my version of the Twilight Saga, but from a totally different POV. I hope you have enjoyed the story and will be looking out for the next story in the series, my version of Twilight.**

 **I would also like to apologise for the delay in getting this up, but honestly college and real life over took everything. With starting University in September I'm sure updates on any future projects are going to be painfully slow.**

 **Summary: Being a leader of Maria's army, Jasper is on top of the food chain. He's trained to kill, trained to fight, and trained others. What will happen when he gets assigned a new job as 'protector'? Will he shirk his new responsibility or will his job open up a whole new side to him?**

 **Warning: Contains talk of abuse in the first chapter, as well as spankings of minors and teenagers in later chapters. If it's not your cup of tea, don't read.**

 **I would like to extend a special thanks to Jules Ann for beta-ing this one for me and for listening to me rant about everything. Thank you so much, your friendship means the world and more to me! Also thank you to: Spawn, Child of Music and Dreams, JacobBlackk, lilyflower101, caseyrn12, Robin Rokossovsky, Sophia, FastandFuriousChick, crazyikleangel, AllRawrz, cullenmint, debbie111908, and all the guests for all your reviews. Also thanks to everyone who has liked and followed this story, and thank you for being so patient with me.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. The only thing I own is this idea, and** **Tabitha Mae Johnson** **/Whitlock. She is mine, but nothing else.**

~o~

About a week after everyone settled in Carlisle asked to speak with Jasper privately in his study. He would have done so sooner, but certain things took time. "Jasper, I am more than happy to welcome all of you into my family, but in this family there are certain rules that my children need to obey and consequences for breaking those rules. You spank Tabitha when she misbehaves; I spank Edward, Emmett and Rosalie when they misbehave. Which means, as members of my family, you will be subject to the same rules and consequences as my other children," he explained.

Jasper tensed but nodded slowly. "I… I can accept that, but Tabby is my daughter and I will deal with her misbehaviour as her father. If she directly defies you and your rules or I am not available then I trust you to handle any discipline she needs and she will submit to a spanking from you."

Carlisle held up his hands in surrender. "I am certainly not trying to usurp your position as Tabby's father Jasper, please don't think that for a second. I simply wanted to explain what joining the family meant. While we would be happy to consider you like extended family if you decided you couldn't accept a spanking as a consequence, I am afraid living here full time would not be possible if that was the case," he clarified.

Jasper relaxed when Carlisle explained he was not trying to take his place at Tabby's father. He paused then, could they accept a spanking… well he was one hundred and six years old. Was there really going to come a time when he even needed discipline? He seriously doubted there would be so there was no reason for him not to accept that. "Sorry Sir, that's perfectly reasonable and no we can definitely accept that. After all, like you said, it is how I deal with Tabby misbehaving," he agreed.

Carlisle nodded. "Excellent, well with that settled how about we move this conversation to the dining room so I can explain the rules to everyone? Oh before that though, Tabby calls Charlotte and Peter Aunt and Uncle, have you allowed Charlotte and Peter to spank her?" he asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yes, well Peter has more than Charlotte, but with her having an extra Aunt and two more Uncle's that would mean everyone in the family being able to spank her and I think that would be a little unfair," he thought aloud.

"Yes, that was my thought as well. Esme does not spank often but a spanking from her does mean occasionally a second spanking from me if I feel the lesson needs to be reinforced. I do not allowed Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward to spank one another, and in that vein I will not be allowing you to spank Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte, or Edward," Carlisle continued.

Jasper accepted that easily. "That is fine, I've only ever spanked Tabby anyway. I will concede to your rules if Tabby gets a spanking from Esme and you feel the need for reinforcement. I will make sure she follows any family rules you put in place for us, but if I'm not around please don't feel like you have to walk around on eggshells. She is part of your family too and should follow your rules just as much as mine," he added.

"If she directly defies me, physically attacks Esme or me, lies to me, or uses her gift to manipulate anyone in the family, even if you are around, she will answer to me. I won't stop you from reinforcing the lesson but I will deal with it personally," Carlisle informed the young father.

"That's fine," Jasper agreed easily.

Carlisle reached down into his desk draw and brought out a collection of black boxes and a thick manila envelope. "I think that's everything I needed to ask you in private. Now I believe it is time to talk to the family as a whole," he decided.

Jasper agreed and stood up, he wasn't sure what the boxes meant but he could tell from Carlisle's emotions there was something the man wanted to do.

Carlisle led out of his office. "Family meeting in the dining room," he called.

"Whitlock's that includes us," Jasper added.

Both spoke at normal conversational volume, with the vampire hearing everyone would hear.

They met everyone in the dining room, Tabby flitting over to her Daddy and hugging him happily. She'd seen this happening the second Carlisle had decided to have the conversation with her Daddy and she knew how happy this would make her Mom. She was happy her Uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte would no longer be allowed to spank her, and she hoped she didn't do anything to earn a spanking from her Grandpa or Grandma.

Carlisle took his place at the head of the table, Esme by his side and set the boxes on the table. He looked at the five new members of his family and his other three children, his family was almost complete now, just Edward's mate to go.

Esme saw the boxes and beamed, knowing what they meant.

"Charlotte Anne Whitlock. The start to your life, as a vampire, was not an easy one, but you survived the odds and have become a truly wonderful young vampire with love and compassion. It gives me great pleasure to offer you my family crest in the hopes you accept it and accept your place as mine and Esme's daughter," Carlisle announced. He opened the box revealing a necklace with his crest as the pendant and Charlotte Whitlock Cullen inscribed on the back. "I know you are proud to be Charlotte Whitlock, but I hope you can come to be proud of being Charlotte Whitlock Cullen as well," he added.

Charlotte's hand flew to her mouth. She looked at Peter who looked just as amazed as she did, then to her niece who looked thrilled and nodded at her, and finally to her brother and previous coven leader who smiled proudly and nodded. "I… thank you Sir, this… I… thank you," Charlotte choked out.

Carlisle smiled at his newest daughter. "No thanks are necessary, and please Dad or any of the fatherly titles are much better than Sir, or even just Carlisle if that's easier," he corrected.

Charlotte flitted to Carlisle and threw her arms around him, hugging her tightly. "Dad," she declared firmly.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around his daughter. He thought Charlotte was either Edward's age or Rosalie's, he wasn't sure if she remembered.

Charlotte finally pulled back and looked at the crest eagerly.

Carlisle smiled. "Would you allow me to put your crest around your neck?" he asked.

Charlotte nodded wordlessly and turned holding her hair up out of the way.

Carlisle removed the necklace from the box and gently unclasped it. He put it around his new daughter's neck, smiling as the crest lay perfectly against her chest. He closed the clasp and let the chain fall into place. "Welcome to the family my daughter."

Esme smiled and opened her arms out for her new daughter.

Charlotte flitted to her new Mom and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Mom," she breathed.

"You're more than welcome my daughter," Esme told her. "Now, hurry back to your seat your Dad has a few more things to do before we're done," she whispered.

Charlotte returned to her seat, beaming as her new siblings welcomed her happily.

Carlisle smiled and picked up another box. "Peter James Whitlock. Like your mate the start to your life, as a vampire, was not an easy one, but again you survived the odds and have become a truly wonderful young vampire with love and compassion, protectiveness and strength. It gives me great pleasure to offer you my family crest in the hopes you accept it and accept your place as mine and Esme's son," he announced. He opened the box revealing a black leather cuff with his crest set onto it and Peter Whitlock Cullen inscribed on the inside. "I know you are proud to be Peter Whitlock, but I hope you can come to be proud of being Peter Whitlock Cullen as well," he added as he had for Charlotte.

Peter only checked briefly with Jasper before getting up and walking over to Carlisle. "Thank you," he murmured touched.

"Once again no thanks are necessary son," Carlisle reminded. "Would you allow me to put your crest on your wrist?" He asked.

Peter nodded and pushed up the right sleeve of his shirt.

Carlisle stood and turned Peter's wrist over and swiftly tied the cuff into place. "Welcome to the family son."

Peter paused and gave Carlisle a brief hug. "I will try to be worthy of this… Dad," he promised.

"You already are Peter, I promise you that my son," Carlisle returned. He returned the hug and glanced at his wife.

Esme beamed and opened her arms up for Peter; thrilled he had accepted his place as their son, her son.

Peter smiled and hugged Esme tightly. "I promise not to drive you too crazy Ma," he vowed.

Esme laughed as she hugged Peter tightly. "You're my son. It's your job to drive me crazy," she reminded him.

Peter smiled and with a small tightening of the hug he let go of his Ma and returned to his seat by his mate. He couldn't help but smile as Rose, Edward, and Emmett welcomed him to the family.

Carlisle waited for everyone to settle down before pulling the third box to him. "Alice Whitlock. You might not know much about your human life and you might yet still be young to this life, but already you have become a truly wonderful young vampire, with a heart full of compassion and kindness. It gives me great pleasure to offer you my family crest in the hopes you accept it and accept your place as mine and Esme's daughter," he announced. He opened the box revealing a revealing a necklace with his crest as the pendant and Alice Whitlock Cullen inscribed on the back. "I know you are proud to be Alice Whitlock, but I hope you can come to be proud of being Alice Whitlock Cullen as well," he added.

Alice squealed and was up out of her seat and dashing over to Carlisle. "Put it on me Dad!" She insisted hopping up and down.

Jasper and Tabby shared a look, trying not to laugh. Jasper reached over and ruffled his daughter's hair smiling.

Carlisle smiled. "I would be honoured," he answered. He stood and as he had for Charlotte he put the chain around Alice's neck, "welcome to the family my daughter."

Alice squealed again and turned and wrapped her arms around Carlisle's neck happily. "I love it. Thanks Dad," she gushed. Then without giving him a chance to say anything she ran to her new Mom and hugged her to. "Thank you Mom!" She exclaimed. She ended the hug and ran for her daughter picking her up and spinning her round delightedly. "Did you see this?" She asked.

Tabby giggled as her Mom picked her up and nodded happily. "Yes, I did," she admitted. The one thing she hadn't seen was her own crest, she wasn't sure why but she accepted it was probably because she was Jasper's child.

Carlisle smiled watching as his daughter celebrated her new position with her daughter. He waited until Tabby and Alice were back in their seats before turning to Jasper. "Jasper Nathan Whitlock. To say the start to your life, as a vampire, was hard is a gross understatement. Your scars bare testament to not only your skill as a warrior, but also your strength and desire to survive despite the odds. Despite living for so long in a kill or be killed environment you have come through become a kind and compassionate vampire, and a loving father. It gives me great pleasure to offer you my family crest in the hopes you accept it and accept your place as mine and Esme's son," he announced. He opened the box revealing a black leather cuff with his crest set onto it and Jasper Whitlock Cullen inscribed on the inside. "I know you are proud to be Jasper Whitlock, but I hope you can come to be proud of being Jasper Whitlock Cullen as well," he added as he had for his mate.

Jasper was slightly hesitant to accept this; he'd noticed the fact that his own daughter hadn't received a crest yet and there were only four boxes on the table. Though he could have sworn the vampire had pulled five from his desk. He felt his new leader's emotions and knew he was up to something so decided to go along with it for now. He walked up to his new leader and presented his right arm, pulling up the sleeve slightly.

Carlisle smiled and pulled the cuff out of the box, revealing a ring nestled underneath. "Wait here once we're done please," he whispered. He spoke only just loud enough for Jasper to hear, so that the rest of his family wouldn't hear.

Jasper looked curiously at the ring and nodded his acceptance.

Carlisle slid the cuff on, deftly tying it in place. "Welcome to the family son," he intoned happily.

Esme opened her arms up for her newest son. She knew what was coming next; it was why it took almost a week to get the crests sorted.

Jasper went and hugged Esme. "You and Pa are up to something Ma," he whispered in her ear.

Esme smiled. "Don't worry, it's nothing bad," she promised.

Jasper nodded and this time instead of returning to his seat he stood next to his knew father and coven leader.

"Jasper Whitlock Cullen, you now wear the Cullen Crest, however you are still the leader of the Whitlock Coven and I would never, ever do anything to dilute the honour of that role. Here I have had made a Whitlock Ring, so that you never forget your roots," Carlisle announced. He pulled the ring out and offered it to Jasper.

Jasper blinked having not expected that at all and accepted the ring, holding it in his hand to feel its weight before placing it on his right ring finger.

Carlisle smiled and then turned to look at his granddaughter. He pulled a fifth black box from his pocket and laid it on the table. "Tabitha Mae Whitlock. I hope you'll forgive me for hiding this from you, but I am pleased to see I succeeded. Despite starting this life in a blood thirsty, kill or be killed, environment, amazingly you were able to preserve your innocence. When I look at you I see a wonderful, sweet, kind, loving, passionate, and beautiful little girl. It gives me great pleasure to offer you my family crest in the hopes you accept it and accept your place as mine and Esme's granddaughter," he announced. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful locket with the Cullen and Whitlock crest on the front; he opened the locket to reveal Tabitha Whitlock Cullen inscribed on the inside. "I know you are proud to be Tabitha Whitlock and I hope you always will be, but I hope you will come to be just as proud to be Tabitha Whitlock Cullen," he finished.

Tabby was shocked, not a normal state for her, normally she saw decisions and so surprising her was a real challenge. After a beat of stillness she got up and launched herself across the table at her Grandpa, hugging him tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She exclaimed. Unable to hold herself she leapt over to her Daddy and hugged in tightly, needing his calm to stop herself from exploding.

Jasper held his daughter and sent her a few calming waves, kissing her head. "Go get your crests Kitten," he instructed lightly. He put her down on the floor and watched as she almost vibrated in place waiting for the locket.

Carlisle smiled and quickly fastened the locket around her neck, surprised to find himself once again with arms full of an emotional child vampire. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair. "Welcome to the family my granddaughter," he cooed.

Tabby beamed at that and hugged in tighter briefly before leaping over to her Grandma. "Thank you Grandma. Thank you," she choked out emotionally.

Esme held her grandchild close and relished in the feel of the child's body against hers. "No thanks are necessary my sweet granddaughter. We wouldn't have it any other way," she promised.

Carlisle glanced at Jasper and then at Tabby. "If everyone could hold on for one more minute I have a few more bits to go over," he explained.

Tabby looked up when she felt her Dad tapping her on her shoulder.

"Come on Tabby, not done yet," Jasper explained. He opened up his arms for her, knowing she was still very emotional and would need his calmness to sit though this next bit.

Tabby reached out and let her Dad pick her up, immediately snugging into his embrace and letting his calmness wash over her.

Jasper took his daughter back to his seat and sat down with her on his lap.

Carlisle nodded, accepting this. He turned to the rest of his kids. "Emmett, Rose, Edward, the three of you already know the rules, just so you know nothing has changed there. The one thing I want to clarify is that although Tabby calls you Aunt and Uncle you are not a figure of authority for her. Jasper and Alice are her parents and Esme and I are her grandparents," he informed them.

"If she is with you and she is misbehaving, you may send her to her room, or if she needs a time out then to the corner, but spanking will be done by Alice and myself, or if necessary Carlisle and Esme," Jasper clarified. "Peter, Char, I know previously you've had permission to spank her, but not anymore okay?"

Peter and Charlotte nodded accepting that easily.

Carlisle looked at Tabby directly now. "Normally your parents will be the ones dealing with any disobedience, as they are the head of your family. However we are also a larger family, of which I am the head of, so I expect you to respect your Grandma and me and obey us as well. Even so in most cases your parents will be the ones handing out discipline. The only time I will spank you myself is if they are not around, or in the case of extreme defiance. Grandma will also dole out spankings, if you act in such a way that it forces your Grandma to spank you I will reinforce the lesson," he informed her.

Tabby nodded, having already seen all of this being discussed and accepting it willingly.

Jasper tapped her shoulder to get her attention. "If your Grandpa has to spank you Tabby then there's a good chance I will decide to reinforce his lesson… understood?" He asked.

Tabby looked at her Daddy and nodded in acceptance of that. "Yes Sir," she responded dutifully.

Jasper smiled and kissed her cheek. "That's my girl," he praised.

Carlisle smiled and turned to Peter, Charlotte, and Alice. "You have all accepted your place in this family, I will never force you to stay if you feel you cannot accept my rules, or accept my consequences. Whether or not you accept these rules you can still keep your crests, just be considered extended family. You'll be welcome to stay for extended periods, but with a family as large as ours there needs to be rules and so you may live close and we'll set you up with a nice house, but under my roof means under my rules," he explained. He knew Jasper had already accepted this, reluctantly maybe but he'd still accepted it.

Peter and Charlotte shared a look, while Alice looked at Jasper confused.

"Look at me please," Carlisle requested. Once he had all their eyes on him he continued. "In this family I have a few simple rules. Always be respectful to my mate and me, never ever attack anyone physically unless it is in self-defence, do not engage in any reckless behaviour, do not use your gifts to manipulate anyone unless it is a life or death situation or to protect our secret, and don't bring attention to the family. These are the big rules. Respect involves a lot of things, obedience, being honest, no swearing, respectful tones and such. Do not ever lie to my mate or me, we will find out and the consequences will definitely be a lot worse than if you had just told the truth. Other than that, the rest are basic common sense things," he explained.

The five new Cullen's, nodded in acceptance of those rules, they made sense.

"Now, as for consequences. If you break any of these rules you will find yourself getting a spanking. As you may have noticed with Tabby it's a rather effective punishment that corrects the behaviour pretty fast," Carlisle surveyed his new family members. "Can all of you accept these rules and consequences?" He asked.

Peter glanced at Charlotte, he could see how much his mate wanted to be part of this family, though he wasn't too keen on the idea of being spanked for misbehaving, he was pretty sure it wouldn't be too much of an issue. "Yes Sir," he agreed quickly.

Charlotte beamed at Peter happily. She'd never had made her mate stay if he hadn't wanted to, but she was thrilled he'd agree. "Yes Dad, I accept your rules and consequences," she answered a beat later.

Jasper glanced at Alice, letting her know it was up to her. He held Tabby just a little tighter to stop her from answering herself; he knew she accepted – it wasn't exactly anything new for her.

Alice looked at Jasper and saw the understanding in his eyes. "Yes, yes Dad I accept. The rules are fair and easy enough to follow," she responded.

Jasper looked down at Tabby and raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say she accepted.

"I thought I could see the future," Tabby quipped at her Dad. She turned to her Grandpa. "Of course I can accept that Grandpa," she told him.

Jasper smiled at his daughter, kissing her temple. "You know my answer Pa. I accept your rules and your consequences," he affirmed.

Carlisle smiled warmly at his four new children and new grandchild. "Excellent. I'm sure your siblings are waiting to regale you with horror stories of previous spankings, but before that I have one more thing. I have had a set of new identities made up for all of you, so that you actually exist in the system and once I am sure your bloodlust is suitably under control you can attend school with your siblings." He opened the envelope and picked up the first one. "Jasper, knowing how proud you are of being a Whitlock, I have given you and Peter the surname Whitlock for our next move, along with Tabby. You are brothers and Tabby your younger sister," he told them and slid the three documents across. "Alice, I hope you don't mind that I have made you Alice Cullen documents, Emmett's younger sister." Once again he slid the documents over to her. "Charlotte, due to your similarities to Rosalie, and her preference for using Hale, I have opted to give you her surname for this time."

All five of them looked at their new identities happily.

"You also all have Cullen papers and Whitlock papers. If you decide there are other papers you want you may get them. I know Rose and Emmett have quite a few sets of papers and identities they use, just updating the dates when they need to," Carlisle finished. He slid the envelope over to Jasper so he could hand out the rest of the papers. "I do believe I have now covered everything. This week I will be evaluating your control of your bloodlust before we move and you can get settled into life as a Cullen," he finished.

The new family of vampires soon connected as a family. Charlotte, Alice, and Rose bonded as sisters, Alice feeling much happier in her role as a daughter and having a large family around her, Charlotte thriving on her parents love, Rose was overjoyed to have sisters to have girly retreats with. Jasper became the unspoken second in command, the one his siblings all looked up to and followed if Carlisle wasn't around. Peter found a kindred spirit in Emmett and once he realised he didn't have to be on his guard and obey the Major all the time he was able to show his true colours and become the second comedian of the family, both of them often teasing Edward. Tabby was finally able to just be a child, she looked out for her new family, but mostly she just had fun. She bonded well with Edward, both of them being unmated and uniquely talented.

Carlisle had to discipline each of his new children a few times. Jasper and Peter were, surprisingly the two who found it hardest to submit the first time. Reminding Jasper that he would discipline his own daughter the same away convinced his son to give in. With Peter it took him asking if he wanted to leave before he gave in and accepted the spanking. He had only had to spank Tabby once so far, and he was surprised by how hard it was to go through with, his kids were all older, Emmett, Jasper, and Peter were actually taller than him; Tabby was still very much a child – always would be – and very small. He knew there and then Esme would never be able to spank their granddaughter, no matter what she did.

~o~

 **So there you have it, the final chapter of** **Whitlock's Army Brat: Violent Beginnings** **. I hope you liked it and please, please, drop a review to let me know your thoughts and such. Keep a look out for the next instalment where I look at Twilight from Tabby's POV and how having her there changes things.**


End file.
